From The Inside
by DumbAssPunk
Summary: Kagome’s finally through-the Jewel’s complete,and she's going home.Working for a new employer, going to a new school, she visits her cousin, Yusuke, to get some astounding discoveries.And who is that hot guy he hangs out with?YYHxIY(HieiKag,KurNat)
1. The Last Goodbye

**An: Hey everyone, I'm back, with a new one! ^_~ Didn't I always warn ya I'd be back way before you could miss me? Anyway, I thought I'd be nice and give ya the rundown of my Fic. Here it goes!**

**Summary:**

**Kagome's finally through- the Jewel's complete, and she and her son are going home. Working for a new employer, going to a new school, she visits her cousin, Yusuke, to get some astounding discoveries. And who is that hot guy he hangs out with? YYHxIY Crossover. **

**Pairings:**

**Unchanging- Yusuke/Keiko, Kuwabara/Yukina (shudders)**

**Vote Ons- Sesshoumaru/Kagome, Kurama/Kagome, or Hiei/Kagome**

**       Sesshoumaru/Natasni, Kurama/Natasni, or Hiei/Natasni.**

**Let me know what you think! ^_~ Alright minna-sanz, here's #1!**

**Disclaimer: **

**YES! I own them ALL!!! I own Yu Yu Hakusho, and InuYasha, and that sexy guy walking down my street...not to mention the Slurpee I'm drinking and the Cheesecake in my freezer.....**

**................................**

**SIKE! All I own is the Slurpee....my mom is the one who owns the Cheesecake, and I'm still working on that guy...^_~**

**From The Inside**

**Ch.1: The Last Goodbye**

**By: DumbAssPunk**

A girl stood at the front of an old, crusty well for the last time, looking deep into the dark recesses of its finality. Finally, she would be going home. Whirling about, she smiled bravely at the friends she'd grown to love and respect as family.

            "Kagome-chan...I..." An older girl stumbled for words before pulling her sister-like figure into a tight bear hug, the cat upon her shoulder nuzzling Kagome's neck sadly. Kagome sniffled slightly, pulling out a tissue for her sister. 

            "Sango-neechan, I'll miss you. Take care of Miroku; we all know he needs looking after." They all laughed as the monk feinted an indignant look before pulling her over for a hug as well. 

            "Good bye, Lady Kagome." He smiled lightly down at her.

            Kagome smirked at him. "A nonperverted hug! I'm proud of you, Miroku." She laughed as he blushed slightly, edging closer over towards Sango. Turning, Kagome was almost knocked over by a small, sniffling ball of fur. 

            "Must you go momma?!"

            "Shippou," She knelt down, smoothing his fur to calm him down. Teary blue eyes looked up at her.

            "Yea?"

            "Will you come and keep my company, my little Shippou?" His eyes bugged. She swore that he was now permanently attached to her stomach as his young cries of 'Please? May I?' were muffled in her baggy shirt. She chuckled slightly at his antics, and with a small 'of course,' she successfully pried him off her shirt. Standing once more, she moved towards the others. A girl who looked a lot like Kagome had tears streaming down her pale face. Kagome only smiled softly, and gave Kikyo a hug. She'd come to understand better, and her relationship had grown to the point where she'd wished Kikyo a new, complete soul, and another chance with her dog-eared friend. She placed a hand on her thin shoulder.

            "Hey, keep InuYasha in his place for me, would you?" Kikyo laughed as InuYasha's 'Feh' rang softly on the breeze. Kagome reached over, scratching his ears lightly. He smiled.

            "I guess this is the end of our adventures, Kag?"

            She shook her head. "No, it's just the beginning of a whole different set." She grinned at him then placed both of her hands on his rosary, pulling it over his head. As he blinked in surprise, she handed it over to him with a grin. "You don't need this anymore, but keep it as a reminder as to what Kikyo will do if you don't behave." He rolled his eyes, and wrapped his arm around his future mate, clutching his best friend's link with himself in his other hand tightly. Kagome smiled at the cute couple Kikyo and InuYasha made, then looked up.

            "Well Fluffy-sama, I guess you won't have to worry about me bugging you anymore." 

            Sesshoumaru just shook his head, amusement shining in his golden eyes. "I wouldn't say that just yet Kagome. Make good use of my training, and keep a level head, my tiny imouto."

            She grinned up at him, and then frowned playfully. "I'd give you a hug, but your armor screams, 'Death to All Huggers'."

            He sighed. "The things I do for my sister." He shrugged out of his armor, setting it gently on the ground. Kagome wasn't as timely or graceful- running over, she jumped up, hugging him around the neck. A tad surprised, he only shook his head, arms around her waist as his tail curled lightly around her feet. "Be good, imouto."

            Bending down, she grabbed something from next to her bag. Blinking, he took it from her outstretched hand, un-wrapping it with care. She smirked at his questioning glance. "I remembered from when I'd asked you when your birthday was from when I'd asked you about it, and realized that t'day was the day, Aniue." His eyes widened. She swore that his hands shook as he gently pulled the paper off. The others watched curiously as a draconian crystal dagger and sheath came to rest in his palm. Intrigued, his eyes traced over the intricate designs on the sheath. "How did you...there's only...why...I..." he trailed off, unsure of what to say. She just smiled, and hugged his waist. "There are some surprises about it that you'll enjoy, courtesy of myself, of course. I also put a non-tarnishing and an auto-sharpening upon the blade itself. I hope that you like it, though you'll want to unsheathe it when you're alone."

            He smiled down at her. "I truly thank you, Kagome." He put the dagger safely in his belt, and then touched her shoulder lightly. "I'll find you later, and I'll check up on you to make sure you're not getting into too much trouble." She only nodded with a grin, before turning to the remaining others. 

            Kouga hugged, as did his new mate, Ayame. They both grinned down at her. "You'd best be good, or we'll have to find you, and correct it."

            She rolled her eyes at them, and said dryly, "I wouldn't dream of it, you too."  And last, Kagome kneeled down, looking at the little girl standing there in front of her. Tears streamed down the cute little girl's face as she sniffled quietly. "Hey, Rin. Don't cry, please?"

            "But. But...RIN WILL NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" She was so upset.

            "I know, sweetie, but this is how it's supposed to be. Rin-chan, I want you to watch over Sesshou-sama for me, and make sure that he goes to bed at bedtime." They all laughed at their small inside joke. Rin perked up, and looked up at her father figure, her regular spirit returning. "Now Rin, I want you to promise me you won't be too sad. I want you to have fun, and collect so many flowers that stinky Jaken just _has_ to smell pretty."

            "Ok!" 

            "That's my girl. I've got to go now, a last hug before I go?" Rin nearly choked Kagome as she hugged her neck in a bear hug. Patting the little five year old gently on the back, she closed her eyes, keeping the little girl forever implanted in her mind, with all the rest. Finally, she let go, and Kagome stood up slowly. Shippou jumped up in her arms, and she waved once to the all, before hopping down into the well one last time.   

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**VaSr: Hey, I'm back again.

InuYasha: Explain this.

**VaSr: What now?

InuYasha: I don't have Kagome; instead I have the Clay Pot.

**VaSr: Well, here's the rundown. First of all, I really needed to get rid of InuYasha, without any hard feelings. Plus, I've got a total Kikyo bashing throughout my other FanFic, I might as well be nice to her in one before killing her in all the others. You never know, she may just be friends with her some day...I just happen to doubt the reality in that situation...

Kagome: Shippou's so cute in this story.

Shippou: ^_^

(^_^): Rolling onwards...

**VaSr: MUSE!

(^_^): Teehee.

**VaSr: *sighs* well, as much as I want to glomp my muse right now for ignoring me, lol, I think I'm just going to go now. Sorry this Chapter was short, but don't worry, it gets better. ^_~

And guess what!

L

O

O

K

R

I

G

H

T

D

O

W

N

H

E

R

E

|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
V  See it? Yes, that's right, the review button. Now click it! Ja ne!


	2. Life Carries On

**An: Heylo! Thank you sooooooooooo much for the reviews/vote answers. I'll have both posted at the end of the chapter, but couldn't help giving another 'thank you' before it all. ^_^ Anyway, this chapter was pretty much at the edge of my conscious, begging to come out, so, of course, I've let it all out on screen. ^_~ don't doubt the strange author-urge, it comes in handy for updating! XD Anyway, I've made you sit through enough of this Author's Note, on to Chapter Two! DON'T FORGET TO VOTE/REVIEW! ^_~ you know you want to!**

**Disclaimer: *mutters* Hey Seth, wake up sleepy head! ^_^ I own InuYasha and Yu Yu Hakusho, and I live with Seth in his apartment!*wakes up* Huh? *sighs* It was only a wonderful, terrific, wishful dream...*tear* Seth doesn't even _have_ an apartment...**

**From The Inside**

**Ch.2: Life Carries On**

**By: DumbAssPunk**

            Shippou and Kagome emerged from the well, trudging slowly up the simple well built into the well's interior. Kagome hugged her son tightly to herself as she turned to watch the well shimmer a darkened gray, then die out, signaling its finality. Shaking her head, she carried the somehow sleeping kitsune with her into the house. Kicking off her shoes, she yelled, "Mom! I'm home!"

            An older woman stuck her head into the living room, a soapy dish in hand. "Kagome! Hello sweetie."

            Souta bound into the room, crashing into his elder sister, causing her to stumble back a few paces. In the process, Shippou was jolted rudely awake. Yawning, her uncurled form his furry, ball-like state. He hazily looked about. "...Nani?"

            Souta gaped openly at the little guy. "Where'd you come from?!"

            "Souta." His mother Suki's voice had a warning tone he'd heard one too many times.

            "But...he just suddenly appeared in her arms!"

            Shippou rolled his eyes with a small snort. "I've just been sleeping. There's no need to be all weird on me, right momma?"

            Kagome grinned down at him, and then looked up at her confused mother and brother. "This is Shippou, you guys. Remember? I told you about him quite a few times. Shippou, this is my little brother Souta, and my momma, Suki."

            Shippou blinked at the boy after waving at her mom, and jumped down from her arms. Running over, he stopped at the other boy's feet, and looked slightly up. He smirked. "Yay! I'm almost as tall as you!" He started to begin a little victory dance, blissfully unaware of the many sweat drops forming on the other recipients of the room. At this time Grandpa deemed to barge into the room, a wicked gleam in his eye with ofudas in hand. Kagome's own eyes widened drastically, and she scooped Shippou up, dashing quickly out of range up the stairs. Slamming the door behind them, her grandpa's forlorn cries of, 'But...he's a demon!' were decidedly ignored.

----------------------------

            The weeks passed by in the same manner of the three younger members of the household going to school, then coming home, avoiding their deranged grandpa, playing video games, and eating delicious concoctions of Suki's. But it just wasn't to be for Kagome. As hard as she tried in school, she just could _not_ catch up with her peers in class, except in History, where she was top student. She was soon called down to the office, to speak with her principle.

            "Hai, Hansho-sensei?" Kagome blinked down at the small old man sitting behind the large oak desk between them. 

            "Higurashi-san, I presume? I'm afraid I've got some bad news.-

Though you've gotten sick leave for your multiple absences, sue to your...delicate health, and your excellent scores in History, your other classes are definitely lacking. Even though you're trying, it is obvious that you're not going to be able to catch up fully. We have decided that it'd be in your best interest to transfer to a new school, and your student information has already been transferred. We believe you'll do better there than at a demanding private school, such as this."

            Kagome blinked, thoughts flowing through her mind at top speed. *This isn't a dream...right? I'm really getting out of this gay private school?! YES! FINALLY!* If her principle wasn't looking at her with such concern, she'd probably copy Shippou's now famous little victory dance. She only nodded her understanding and compliance. "And which school shall I be attending?"

            "____________ High." He shuffled through random papers upon his desk, trying not to see the incredulous expression upon her face. He only partially succeeded. 

            "Nani?!" She, least to be said, was surprised. That school was known for its rough interior, and over all people. Fights, punks, so on. Kagome was truly going to jump for joy. Only two stories were ever told that were good for the poor school: 1~ A boy who died saving a little kid, only to miraculously reappear soon afterwards. 2~One of the smartest high school students in all of Tokyo went there. Kagome was literally thanking her lucky stars, and definitely believed this was a dream, for all her wishes were coming true! 

            Mr. Hansho glanced up at her unbelieving face. "I'm sorry, but it's the only school willing to take in a student at this time of year, no matter how good the student's teacher recommendations are."

            "No, it's quite alright Hansho-sensei. I was just.........surprised is all. When shall I be starting, and what shall I need?" Her mind was glazed over as her principle rambled on about how to get her supplies from the other school. *I'm going to see cousin!*

---------------------------------

            After the bell rang, Kagome ran out into the parking lot, jumping joyfully into her dark cobalt Chevy Silverado 3500. Across the hood in electric blue were the words~ "Women Drivers- No Survivors!" Cranking her Diesel engine, she happily shifted out of the school lot, on to the Elementary school. They were waiting outside as she drove up, examining a small worm as it inched over the sidewalk. She eased to a stop, shifting into neutral as she rolled down a tinted window. Watching them run over, she marveled at the two, like always. Shippou was in a human form, via a random spell in her grandfather's vast collection as he rambled to some tourists whom were regretting coming to the shrine. Shippou had short, sloppy red hair and sparking blue-green eyes, with a small, slightly lanky frame. His cute form caused more than one adult to "awwwwww" at the little kindergarten demon. His facial features surprisingly looked like Kagome, to where when they'd both looked in the bathroom mirror he'd remarked, "Now I'm just like you momma!" 

            On the other hand, the younger first grader next to him was a stark contrast. Tidy brown hair was brushed back to reveal the traditional Nasshini (1) line's features, opposite to Kagome's 'Higurashi' face. Seep, curious, coffee brown eyes looked up towards the rest of the world, as his slightly taller frame held up his figure. 

            "MOMMA!"     

            "Nee-chan!"

            "Hey guys!" She threw her bookbag into the back as the opened the door. She took each of their bags and placed them more carefully into the back seat. "So Shippou, Souta, what'd you do today?"

-----------------------------------

"NANI?!" Suki was nearly shouting at her daughter over their dinner. Shippou covered his ears, a small frown upon his face at the noise level. 

"Mother, it's not the end of the world! It's better this way! I won't have to catch up, and I'll be with cousin! Didn't you always want us two to get know each other better? Now we will!" Kagome was trying to calm her obviously hyperventilating mother down. (2)

"But Kagome! Don't you care about your future? You could have gotten a good scholarship to a good, grade 'A' college in Tokyo, or Kyoto! Why must they putting you into some horrid _public_ school, now?!"

"MOTHER. Stop this. I do not mind going to a public school, in fact, it's a relief. The work and such is much too hard for me seeing how far behind they are! I can still get a good college; I'll just try my best, which is all I can do. I'm attending this high school, and that's final."

Suki sighed. Her little baby was growing up, making important decisions on her own. *I hope she's right.* "Ok, Kagome, I hope this is a good choice. When are you starting?"

Kagome grinned. "Two days. I don't need to go back to the private school; they said they'd inform me of everything by phone. Speaking of phones..."

Suki sighed. "Fine, you may get a cell phone, seeing how far away you're going to be."

"YES!"

--------------------------

            They two days passed quickly, as if in a blur. Soon, Kagome was once more waking up at six o'clock, dressing in yet another, different uniform, and driving to a new school, after dropping off her still sleepy son and brother. Her cell phone number was, of course, in both of their book bags, and at her mother's house. She sighed. *Mother just _has_ to have to number. It's as if I'm incapable of doing _anything_ on my own.* She chuckled at this. *To think of all I've been through, and I'm still having an issue with keeping my rights to have a cell phone!* Stopping at a red light, she looked over, and took a double take. There were four boys walking down the sidewalk, and one looked extremely familiar...

            "Hey, Boy!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Reviews: 

**Mysterious-Kitsune~** ................................................maybe this means it's strange? ^_^ Ah well, Thank you, my very first wonderful reviewer!

**BloodRedFlame()~** Thank you so much! Here's more, and I hope you like!

**Evil Psycho'.'()~ **Love the Screen Name! That's my fav. Pairing too, I just may be hoping it wins... ^_~

**Spirit of an anime angel~ ***big grin* I'm soooo glad to get reviews telling of fixings! Thank you! I just read over my summary, and I was like...I WROTE THAT?!?! Lol. But anyway, I'm trying my best for a new one; it's going to be here soon!

**Musiq-Mistress101~ **^_~ I've updated! Maybe I can get a cookie? XD

**Suki1~ **hehe! I absolutely love your s/n name! Is it ok that I used it for Kagome's mother? Tell me if you don't like, and I'll change it up. Glad you love the YYHxIY, and I'm *hint hint* obviously having them together quite soon!

**Sesshoumaruzgurl~ ***rolls eyes* I'm glad that you deemed yourself worthy of saying this is a good fanfic, oh mighty and gracious one.  That was quite a rambling of who should go with whom...I'm now thinking of having Sesshoumaru having a stalker with your name, personality, etc...*wicked grin*

**Star Mage1~ **Thanks for the vote!

**_VOTINGS~_**

So Far:

Sesshoumaru/Kagome-

Kurama/Kagome**-****

Hiei/Kagome-********

Sesshoumaru/Natasni-*****

Kurama/Natasni-******

Hiei/Natasni-

This is going to be very interesting...PLEASE VOTE!!!!

From my little dinky story~

(1) Nasshini is Kagome's mother's maiden name, and this case, bloodline. ^_~ Yes, I know, gay last name, but hey! Don't be mean to the authoress that 2:32 am! Wait til 3:00! ^_^ 

(2) Her mother's hyperventilating, mainly because Japanese culture's just that way, lol. I've made a great big study of Japan, which still continues today. Mothers are always the ones who really push for their kids to get into good colleges so that they get good futures. ^_^ they're so caring! Wish my mom was that way...

**VaSr: Oh! The suspense is killing me!

InuYasha: *rolls eyes* Dude...you're the one writing it!

**VaSr: SO!

Kagome: Uhm...let's just carry onwards?

(^_^): Precisely!

**VaSr: Muse?!

-Silence-

**VaSr: *glares at Kagome* How come Muse talks to you, not me?!

Kagome: Maybe because you're exhausting him between your two stories, to where he just _has_ to talk to some one else!

**VaSr: *thoughtful* that very well could be true...so I forgive...this time...o.O

InuYasha: Feh. Wench, you need to get a damn brain, and figure out it just don't f#uckin like you!

Kagome: INUYASHA! 

InuYasha: *winces* Yea?

Kagome: OSUWARI!

InuYasha: *eats dirt, and mutters incoherent curses*

Kagome: *GLARES*

Sesshoumaru: Go figure. My idiotic half-brother cannot stand up to a human onna.

**VaSr: *glares* Kagome?

Kagome: *hands a neon green rosary to **VaSr* the word's BLAH.

**VaSr: *Nods, and sneaks behind Sesshoumaru stealthily, tossing it over his unsuspecting head. As he struggles to take it off, she shouts* BLAH!

Sesshoumaru: *CRASH*

**VaSr: *Does little happy dance* Now who's being subdued by an onna?

Shippou: Are they so immature for teenagers? Hey! Lookie there!

I

T

S

R

I

G

H

T

D

O

W

N

T

H

E

R

E

|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
V          so click it already!!! JA! 


	3. Dear Kamisama, Can Life Get Any Stranger...

**An: Heylo minna-sanz! I'm back! ^_^ Miss me? I'm sure you didn't! Once again, I know that I'm going to obviously have my *huggles* to all my reviewers at the end of the chapter, but I can't help but Thank you all right here in front of everything. ^_~ Anyhow, I'm sure you're all wanting me to hurry up. ****_This very well may be the last chapter you can vote, so everyone, please tell me what you think_****. The 'so far's for the votings are again near the bottom of my hopefully longer chapter, which I hope you'll appreciate! Enough chatter! On with Chapter Three!**

**Disclaimer: You bet your ass I own them! I own YYH and IY both!**

**                   Wait...you didn't take me serious about that did you?**

**                   You did bet your ass?**

**                   You poor simple minded fool.**

**                   I hope you don't mind loosing your ass. Sorry! **

**#~ Blah ~#: Youko.**

**-Blah-: Kurama**

**/Blah/: Hiei when in another's mind. (mind speech)**

**^ Blah ^: Either Kagome or Natasni when in mind speech **

***Blah*: Regular Thoughts.**

**~_Action_~**

**From The Inside**

**Ch.3: Dear Kami-sama, can life get any stranger?**

**By: DumbAssPunk**

            The Uremeshi Tentai had been walking down the street, headed towards their local high school. The regular banter was tossed between the tall, gangly idiot and the shorter, slightly smarter ningen. 

            "I could take you any day, Yusuke!" The huge human boasted. 

            The more moderately proportioned human shook his head. "Yea right! Get a life Kuwabaka!"

            "What'd you call me?!"

            "HEY BOY!"

            Kurama was jolted out of random thoughts by a slightly musical, soft voice coming from his left. As one, the whole team looked over, to see a gorgeous girl about their age in a huge, jacked up truck. Her window was down, and she was leaning on the side lightly, her hand still on the wheel. Kurama grimaced. *Not random people on the street too!* He was about to keep walking when he heard,

            "Kagome?!"

----------------------------

            The little group surrounding her cousin was strange, and one in particular was quite disturbing as he drooled. As they looked over with no recognition, she decided to look them over. The tallest was with out a doubt, the most moronic being on Earth. He had an Elvis-like cut in his carrot top hair, and dull blue eyes. Drool dripped down the corner of his mouth, down his chin, and she was afraid to find out why. Next to him she saw her cousin Yusuke, though he'd changed a bit. More muscular, his black hair was slicked back with his own unique, punk-ish personality. He was staring in disbelief at her and her "baby", to which she seriously had to resist rolling her eyes. Next were the two that held her attention for the moment. The taller was a hot red head, with sparkling green eyes that seemed to flicker gold now and then when in thought. She felt a presence of you-ki within him, but it was muddled- confused. It wasn't as if he was hanyou, but he still felt like two races clashed together in one body. *Curious...very curious...* He seemed almost self-conscious, as if scared of the opposite sex. *Is he gay?* She shook her head slightly at his complexity, and looked over at the other. Still taller than her, compared to the others he was vertically challenged, and caused her to grin slightly at his expression. She'd say he was around 5'11", with you-ki swirling about him to scream to all that could hear it of his pride in what he was, no matter the cause. His jet black hair stood straight up, defying gravity in a strange way that was extremely comical in her opinion. A white bandana covered what she concluded to be his main source of you-ki, where his powers mainly focused. With that wondering, she let her eyes roaming her face, seeing well chiseled features and bright, ruby red eyes that screamed his seclusion from everyone else. It was a mask of hate and indifference to everyone else, an icicle within. She smiled as she heard her cousin yell.

            "Kagome?!"

----------------------

The girl waved and smiled. "'Bout time you recognized me, Yusuke! I was beginning to think you didn't know me!"

            He shook his head, running over to her. "You surprised me is all."

            Kurama cleared his throat. "Yusuke?"

            "Huh?" He wasn't turning from Kagome. A large umbrella came up, whacking him hard against the head. Kagome's eyes widened as a short girl appeared from seemingly no where, beating her cousin to a pulp. Deciding to be nice, she cut the engine and jumped through the window, falling gracefully in front of her cousin, catching the umbrella that was now unintentionally aimed towards her.

            "I presume you're Keiko?"

---------------------------

            Kagome rolled her eyes as she shifted to third gear. As usual, Yusuke and 'Kuwabara' were at it again. Keiko's eyes were wide at what they were saying, and seemed to be in a state of shock. Stopping at a stop sign, she turned around, back handing them both. 

            "OW!"

            "Does that mean you'll go out with me?"

            She growled in frustration, grinding an irritated, 'Can it with the language in my truck' before turning the corner to the school. Pulling into a random space, she regretfully turned off the radio, which had been playing Drowning Pool: Bodies. Jumping out, she grabbed her bookbag, and the others hopped out as well, except for Keiko, who was the only one left. She seemed a bit apprehensive of how to get down. Kagome smacked Yusuke across the back of the head. He winced, and as she glared at him, he stepped forwards, helping his girlfriend down. The others marveled.

            *How did she get _Yusuke_ to be polite? What an admirable trait.*

            *Hn. So the ningen has a brain.*

            *Pretty Lady...I wonder if she has a kitty...* He smiled, as a 'bright' idea formed in his piddly brain. Kneeling down, he took Kagome's hands in his, much to the other's horror. "Pretty Lady, will you go out with me, the great Kuwabara?"

            Kagome paled. Yusuke thought she was going to pass out. Keiko could feel and relate to her wrath. The two demons backed up when a foreboding feeling crept through them. Kuwabara had stars in his eyes-

~_BAM_~

-and around his head. Kagome's smack threw him across the lot and into a lamp post, which flickered off on contact. Fuming, Kagome picked up her disregarded bag, and stomped into the building, muttering about 'hentai bakas with no brains.'

            Soon after, Kagome stood in the front office, patiently waiting for her new principle. He walked in, radiating kindness and acceptance. He was definitely the kind of guy everyone liked. Gesturing to a seat, he smiled and sat right across from her, instead of behind the desk. She smiled.

            "Konnichiwa Sensei."

            "Konnichiwa, Higurashi-san. I am surprised that you've been transferred to my school. I've wanted to see my niece for some time." 

            "NANI?!"

-----------------------

            Kagome was now sprawled in her seat, digesting everything that he'd told her. She'd always wondered about her father and who he was, but to know that he was alive with her older brother, and looking for her was quite a shocker. She looked over at her uncle. *Hn. Well, I've always wanted a bigger family.*

            "So...um...what do I call you, Uncle?"

            She would swear that if he'd grinned any wider, his face would split. "I haven't seen you in years. I still remember when you'd run around at my shirt sleeves, complaining that Koenma'd kicked you again. I'd call you Crash-chan, because of your horrid hand-eye coordination. ^_^ Call me what ever you'd like, dear."

            She grinned. "Alright, are you sure that won't be a problem, seeing as you're my principle and all?"

            "I couldn't care less! Let them think what they want, and you call me what ever you'd like, where ever as well. Now, about your classes." He frowned. "I'm afraid we've already bypassed first and half of second hour. Because of your delicate health I've had you put in some easier subject, except for Languages and History~ both of these are Honors, as they should be. Any questions?"

            "Yes, actually. Could you have some one show me around, since it's my first day and all?"

            He laughed, and nodded. Taking her hand, he replied, "The bell will ring in a moment, signaling third hour. We'll meet your guides there." Leaving, they both exited the room, side by side. 

-----------------

            "Hey, Yusuke? Where's your cousin? Didn't you say she was in the same grade?"

            Yusuke frowned. "I don't know. Maybe they had some prob-hey! There she is!" The looked over to see Kagome, accompanied with their principle. The older man laughed at something she'd said, and then looked over to see their group. 

            "Uremeshi!" Yusuke shook his head. "Yea?" Kagome and the principle both came to a stop in front of him, Kagome blinking in confusion. "Yus-kun?" 

            He grinned. "Long time no see."

            She rolled her eyes, and looked up at her principle/uncle. "May I go to class mow?"

            "Of course." He smiled down at her. "Here's your schedule, and books. I'm sure the boys here will be able to help you get around. That is, if Yusuke and Hiei bother to go to class."

            "Hn."

            "Whatever."

            "PRETTY LADY!" Kuwabara came running up as the older man took his leave. The others felt a large sweat drop forming...

            Kagome scowled, and backhanded him into a wall. "Kuwabara-no-baka!" 

            The boys snickered, and Hiei smirked. Yusuke took her schedule from her hands, looking it over. "Hm. You have first and second with all of us, forth hour honors class with Kurama and Hiei, and fifth and sixth with us. The only classes without us are Third and Seventh. Those would be...French and...Debate?" He was frowning, watching the clock towards what time it was. "How are we going to-OOMPH!" Yusuke nearly fell over when a smaller girl ran into him. "Hey! Watch where the hell you're going!"

            Her long reddish-brown hair was pulled back in a horsetail, still managing to come down to her waist. Her voice had a ringing accent, signaling that she wasn't originally from Japan. She looked up, and once more the guys were at a loss of words. Coffee brown eyes were streaked with blue, and rimmed with black. Kagome smiled, helping the apologizing girl pick up her scattered books. The guys, besides Yusuke, were looking at the two girls with awe. 

            #~ both are...gorgeous. ~#

            -Being that beautiful and that close in proximity must be a crime.-

            /Hn. For once you just might be right, fox. /

            Kurama blinked, and pulled from his small conversation with his 'other half' by the shorter demon. He smirked at Hiei. –It's about time you though that an onna was decent.-

            /Hn. Don't have a choice, it's the truth. / Hiei's eyes narrowed very slightly, his Jagan eye searching into her mind. Her thoughts were just under the surface, ready to be read when-

            ~_Snap_~

            Confusion wracked his being as some sort of mind barrier encased his inner self, tapping him in. A strong feeling of suffocation kicked in. Strange feelings of panicking rushed through his whole being, and he found himself struggling helplessly against the slowly crushing gray barriers. Fighting a loosing battle, his hope of life was escaping when suddenly-

            "STOP IT. Let him go, NOW."

            The barriers fell away in a blinding white light, and he raced back to his body gratefully. A cool palm was against his brow, away from his third eye. His eyes fluttered opened to see slightly glowing sapphire eyes looking down at him, emotions hidden. He felt miko powers rush from her and tensed, folding back from her slightly. She only shook her head.

            "It won't purify you. I've got a tighter rein on my powers, unlike **some** people." She took her hand away, backing up a bit before standing. He realized he was lying on the ground, and everyone but him had a strange glow about them, that they seemed to be fighting to little avail. He saw her hand come into his field of vision once more, and he glanced up to her face. Blinking, he let her help him up, and frowned at the strange shakiness that he felt. When certain that he was okay, she waved a careless hand at the others, freeing all but the girl who'd attacked him. The others all moved at once, crowding around him, reacting as they usually would with their strange friend. Yusuke's eyes burned as he charged over to the pinned girl, ready to give her a piece of his mind. But at Kagome's raised hand, he stopped, huffing angrily. Kurama was next to his best friend, eyes flickering gold unhappily, checking him over for any injured. Keiko full out fainted, and Kuwabara was staring out into space, dreaming of teletubbies and kittens...

            Kagome strode up to the girl, freeing her. "Why did you attack my friend?"

            The girl only shrugged before looking over at him, contempt in her eyes. Her soft, calm voice rung out, surprising them all with the amount of suppressed resentment. Quietly, she said, "He shouldn't have tried to read my mind, now should he?"

            Kagome blinked, and her brow rose. She held out a hand. "I'm Higurashi Kagome, but my friends call me Kags."

            "Natasni." She shook Kagome's hand, relaxing. She looked up at the clock. "Damn, late for French. Teacher's a bitch, too."

            Kagome smiled. "Well, we can face the sensei together. Come on!" And with a last wave to the guys, she and her new friend left for class.

-------------------

            "YOU TRIED TO READ HER MIND?!" Yusuake was hyperventilating as the waited for the teacher to come into the room. He was literally going to chew Hiei out...he was hungry!

            "Hn."

            "ARE YOU NUTS?!"

            "Yusuke, please don't yell." He whirled blinked, whirling about to see an annoyed and confused Keiko sitting in her seat. 

            "Hey Keiko, how're you feeling?"

            She rolled her eyes, and just shook her head. "Oh, just fine. Time freezing, telekinetic powers, short guys who read minds, girls who kill them with a look, another girl who's eyes glow blue and freezes whatever she wants when angry, hey! Who cares? I'm great." She shook her head once more, pulling her books from her bag. "You have some serious explaining to do later."

            Yusuke visibly swallowed, and could only hope lunch would be better than this.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

An: Well, there goes another chapter. Likes? ^_^ Hope so. I know, it's taken me longer than it usually does...don't kill me! ^_^ you can't kill me...unless you borrow Tenssaiga...I'm digging my grave deeper and deeper ain't I? *sigh* Open mouth, insert foot. Ah well, on to votes and 'thank-you' s!

 Thank You!

**Fire Faire()~** Hey! ^_^ I'm glad you love it! ^_^ I'm so proud now! XD I'm trying my best here, and I know...it took three days for this one...does it make up for it by being about twice as long? ^_^ Hope so! Keep reading! Thank you for the vote!

**fergiaj****~** *happy dance* I updated! XD I found the time, though exams are killing me, as are FCAT preps! . Evil teachers...

**Kitty(****)~** Thanks for the vote! Keep reading!

**Dark Angel (blaxerican@aol.com)~** *hugs* I'm trying! I can't promise that this will be Sess/Kag, it's all up to the votes, but I'm glad. If they're not together, they most definitely will be close, promise! Thanks for the vote!

**Felicia (moonbug_1@juno.com)~** Thank you! I love these crossovers too, that's why I ventured to write one! ^_~ I hope you enjoy Ch.3! Thanks for the votes!

**Kurama and Hiei's lovable miko~** I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the vote; it's great to know one of my favorite authors actually reviewed for me! *tear*

**Spirit of the anime angel~** More is here! Thank you for the support!

**Nightstalker() For Ch.1 and 2~** I know what you mean, I know it'd be a bit strange, but believe it or not, people are voting for our beloved coupling of Sess/Kag. It's a bit strange, but hey! What they want, I want, ne? ^_~ Logic doesn't love me, lol Thanks for the vote!!! I'm glad you love my story! Here's Chappie 3!

**Zing(****)~** Thank you so much for the wonderful things you said! I'm so glad to have your support! ^_^ I try my best for humor, and I'm glad you likes it. Thank you for the vote!

**Demonheart****(****)~** Thank you for the vote, I'll try my best!

**Shingami****(****)~** Hi! ^_^ I'm routing for that pairing! Ja ne!

**Raiden**** Angel**~ HAHA. You're hilarious! I was cracking up when I got your vote! I wish I could put it in 4 times, just because you're one of my favorite reviewers...that wouldn't be cheating, ne? *sighs* I suppose it would be....Gomen ne. Keep reading, though! I love the scale ^_~ I've officially updated!

**Bloodline of the Shadow Dragon()~** YAY! Thanks for the votes! I'm glad you find the humor in it, and I try my best for everyone to like it! ^_^ ^_~ I've updated- cookie?

**CelestialStar6~** *glomps* I couldn't tell you who she was until now, silly! ^_^ But, it's all good, she's here now, so can you vote now? ^_~ hehe. UPDATED! ^_^ If you couldn't tell...lol...Yes...I've lost it...

**Sam(****)~** Thanks for the vote!

**....(****)~** I'm amorous of the penname, lol! Love the fact you like it, and I'm working on the additions of chapters, no worries!

**Killiara****~** *jumps up and down* YES! You're the first person to say it's interesting! Thank you so much! ^_^ I was worrying! ^_^ I'm working on it!

**Defafaeth**** Mechqua~** I'm guessing the smiley means you like it? Hope so! I love your stories, and your penname!

**Anonymous(****)~** Very nice name, it's very original! ^_^ Thanks for your votes!

**FelineFighter****(****brip87@yahoo.com)~** WHOA! You're enthusiastic about my story! I'm happy! Thanks for the vote, and yes, it would be weird, but hey! It's all up to my faithful little voters. ^_^

**Kyori****-chan (kyori_himura1867@yahoo.com)~** ^_^ thank you thank you thank you! Haha. I'll try! Thanks for the vote!

**Loving-devil~** I'm trying! Thanks for the vote, I'm pleased you like the pairing, so do I!

**Naluna****~** *sobs, and hugs you* Thank you so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so much! I love you! I really do! You're the greatest person in the whole entire world! I'm going to try and live up to your expectations of my story now!

**Misiq-Mistress101~** YES! *grabs cookie and munches contently* YUMMI! Thanks again for the vote ^_~ Aw, don't love it to death, that's a death wish for the pairing, and I definitely don't want it gone, it's one of my favorites! ^_^ 

**Suki1~** HEHE. Great! I'm glad. *sits on ceiling, grinning* I love the evil laugh, but....*blinks* I hope that wasn't meaning mischief...o.O I've updated! ^_^

**VB(****)~** Actually, by "my tiny imouto" this is what I was trying to portray: hehe. Size. ^_^ Yes, that's it. If you think about it, she's about to the bottom his armor when standing next to him...so...^_^ Tiny! Thank you for pointing out that though, and I'm thinking about later going back and redoing parts of that chapter, revising bits and pieces that can confuse like that one. ^_^ Hm, is it really Imoto? I'm in Japanese classes, and usually 'o' is spelled in the fashion of 'ou' in their language. That's why Sess' name is Sesshoumaru. BUT ANYWAY. I'm going to check that out now, ^_^ and see what to do. If I'm wrong, I'm definitely going to give you a HUGE hug, and go about changing it everywhere. ^_^ It's definitely fun writing, and I'm happy you like it! ^____^

**Amy(****)~** Arigato! That's such a great compliment, but are you so sure that if no one else makes good ones that I can?! O.O I feel responsibility falling down upon my shoulders... I'm trying my best to make it exciting, please tell me what you think!

**Mona(****)~** Thanks for the vote!

**Stella(****)~** Once more, thank you for the vote!

**Bloodthirstyhumanassassin****~** Loving the penname, dude. I like the car too...uhm...you are meaning the Chevy, ne? ^_^ Making sure. If so, HELL YEA! That's what I'm saving up my money for! *sigh* It's going to be a while...Thanks for the vote!

**Wayfarer-redemption~** Thanks for the vote!

**SakuraPetal13~** I'm so glad you like it! Oh boy. I know it seems like a 'small thing', but hey, I've got to take everyone into consideration, seeing as this is a vote and all, and also fit it into the story. I hope you don't mind, lol, and unfortunately, as much as I'd like to- Gomen-nesai, I can only have it count as one. *tear* GOMEN! *smiles* Thank you for the compliment, and the vote! Updated!, and I'll remember!

**Punkey****-Monkey~** Thanks for the vote, I've updated! %_%

**Spikes baby~** OOOOH! I love your penname so much! ^_^ I'm so siked that you like my story, I'm updating a.s.a.p.! ^_^ Thanks for the vote!

**_VOTES_**

Sesshoumaru/Kagome**-**** (4)**

Kurama/Kagome**-**************(14)**

Hiei/Kagome-****************(14)**

Sesshoumaru/Natasni-****(2)**

Kurama/Natasni-*******(5)**

Hiei/Natasni**-(0)**

KEEP VOTING! This very well might be the LAST Chapter that I'm having open for votes, and as you noticed~ A TIE! So I definitely need your support, and since Natasni is now out of the box, tell me who you want her with too! Alright, here goes nada! Ja ne!

**VaSr: *happy dance* Oh yea! Really long! ^_^ Anywho...

InuYasha: She's officially lost it, everyone.

Kouga: Shut up about my woman.

**VaSr: Kouga ^______^

Kagome: YES! HE'S FINALLY FOUND SOMEONE ELSE!

Ayame: KOUGA! *glare* You've got another woman you like more than me?!

Kouga: Uh...yea!

InuYasha: Stupid flea-bitten wolf!

Kouga: *glare* Yea, well at least I'm not a stupid mangy mutt.

**VaSr: *vein throbs* Why am I being ignored?!

Special: *runs in, out of breath* Don't worry! I'm here to protect you!

**VaSr: TWIN!

Special: HI!

Sesshou: Oh god...it's both of them...

Both: YOU KNOW WHAT?! We both have rosaries on you; you'd best shut the hell up!

Sesshou: *gulps* But...I love you Special! ^_^' you can't hurt me if you love me!

Special: *feels all warm inside*

Miroku: *Goes behind unsuspecting Special and gropes her and VaSr*

Both: *SCREAM* HENTAI!!!!!! * And grab (VaSr) **L**ooney **T**oon **S**tyle **S**ledge **H**ammer and (Special) Bazooka* you're going to pay for that! *both beat him senseless, and Special blasts off a leg or two...*

Shippou: You see where I pick up my suicidal tendencies? HEY! LOOK! SHINY! 

I

T

S

R

I

G

H

T

H

E

R

E

|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
V      SO **_CLICK_** THE DARN THING! ^_^ Ja!


	4. Struggling to Understand

**An: Hey all! ^_^ Miss me? *sigh* Alright, I understand...you all hate me...*tear* V_V Voting's over! Well...for now anyway...hint hint. Hehe. No telling! Anyways, the final pairings, if you can't tell in the Chapter, are Hiei/Kagome and Kurama/Natasni. All you Kurama/Kagome lovers: don't hate me or my story now! I'm still trying my best to make it good! ^_^ Plus, I'm going to have more stories coming out soon, which will pacify the following readers: diehard Kurama/Kagome's, forever loving Sesshoumaru/Kagome's, and Kagome as a punk rawkerz! Hehe. I worship all Constructive Criticism, and I truly love it when I receive it... (I know, I'm one twister Authoress, but oh well! ^_^) I also enjoy Flames/Ice, they bring me humor, but I WILL NOT ACCEPT any flames/ice from the fact that this is not a Kurama/Kagome Fic. UNDERSTOOD?! . I will not tolerate it, and I will give you a piece of my mind, believe me. I love you all, and I'm glad minna-sanz read my writing, and thus I give wide berth of what I'll tolerate. ^_^ that just happens to be the one thing I can't stand. So, without further ado, we're going on to Chapter 4, which I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: . Alright, quit friggen rubbing it in my face...it's been 4 chapters, how many more times do you want to know that there's no way in Hell that I could ever even think about owning Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha?!**

**From The Inside**

**Ch.4: Struggling to Understand**

**By: DumbAssPunk**

The boys were already sitting at their table, waiting for the girls to arrive, when they heard it.

                "ODEN!!!!!!!!" As one, their heads turned to see an overly ecstatic Kagome dragging Natasni and Keiko behind her through the crowds. Shaking their heads, they returned to their original conversations.

                Kurama glanced up from his rice. "Yusuke, what are you going to tell Keiko?"

                "I DON'T KNOW!!!" He threw down his bread in frustration. Hiei picked it up from the table, unnoticed, and munched on it contently. "I trust her and all, but..."

                "I suggest you just tell her. She'll find out sooner or later anyway, knowing her."

                Yusuke scratched his head. "Yea, you're probably right. I'll go sit with her elsewhere." He stood up with his food and walked over to the girls who were in line, nodding over to another table. Keiko smiled slightly and followed. 

                The other two just went on through the line, and were preparing to sit elsewhere when Kurama waved then down. Kagome laughed, nudging Natasni, who blushed and hit Kagome lightly. The guys just shook their heads and scooted over to make room. Kagome plopped down next to Hiei, causing him to momentarily blink in surprise as she grinned wickedly up at Natasni, who was gracefully sat next to her, nearer to Kurama. Hiei rolled his eyes. /Strange onnas. /

                ^Hai, but you're stranger. ^

                Hiei's eyes widened and he looked over at Kagome, who was innocently chowing down on her Oden. /Hn. / He heard her laughter ringing through his head pleasantly. /You have no Jagan, how are you talking to me? / He went back to his food as well, though it was obvious that he was waiting for an answer.

                She sat back, thoughtful. ^Hn. I think...it's my stunning personality. ^ She winked at him.

                He was fighting a loosing battle as a light pink tint graced his face. He looked over at the other two, deep in conversations about plants, and Kuwabara who was snoring on the table. /Hn. Though that may be the case, I think it's a bit more than that. /

                She sighed, eyes hazy, as if she was lost in thought. ^It's from the intense training I went through. I was taught to...extend my boundaries. ^

                /What type of training? / He'd forgotten his food, and now was turned towards her, watching curiously. 

                ^Meh. All sorts. It's easier to just show you. ^

                His brow rose. /Really. /

------------------

                Kurama was marveling at the girl before him. 

                #~she's a good being, even though she attacked your friend. She knows so much! Beautiful too. ~#

                -Hai, I think it was more of a reflex, like a trigger barrier more than an intentional thing .She's very smart, and dedicated. Is she human?-

                #~ I.....do not know. ~#

                Kurama was in shock. Youko didn't know?! He was jolted from his thoughts by a thin hand waving in front of his face. He looked up to see her smirking at him.

                #~ what a vixen...~# Kurama decided not to comment, instead bringing his attention back to the 'outside' world. 

                "Did you know your eyes change colors when thinking?"

                He blinked at her. "Really?"

                "Yea, it's pretty cool." She laughed as he blushed, looking at the table with a small smile. 

                He shook his head, looking over at the others. Kuwabara was twitching, as if running as he slept on the table, drool pooling in front of him. Natasni looked sick watching him. He grinned at the other two, and nodded gently towards them. As I seemed, they were having a staring contest, alternating eating in between. As the moment Hiei was watching Kagome, curiosity evident. Natasni only shook her head with a smile .Kurama grinned as well, and they soon went back to their talking of exotic herbs/plants they'd seen, and such.

-----------------

                ^Yes, it's a bit hard to explain. ^ She pushed her now empty bowl in front of her. ^It'd take a while, and lunch is almost over, correct? ^

                He looked around, and saw that she was right. He sat deep in thought, as if contemplating. /Maybe during class? /

                She looked up, grinning. ^I've got a better idea. ^ She looked over at Natasni, causing the girl to turn around, looking at her, surprised. Hiei looked over at the fox, who only shrugged. Natasni laughed, and Suiichi's attention was once more with her.  "Sure, why not?" Now both guys were curious.

                /What are you two planning? /

                ^Oh, nothing out of the ordinary. ^

                He rolled his eyes. /Yea, right. /

                The bell rang, and both girls stood, racing off. Hiei and Kurama both glanced at each other before dashing off after them. Hiei kept an eye on Kagome as she wove through the crowds of students. She rushed through a door, not bothering to look behind her. He saw Natasni go through a similar door across the hallway. He and Kurama were now both outside the doors. They shrugged, and rushed in, seeing stairs. Hiei was a blur as he came to the end. Opening a second door, he blinked at the sudden sunlight. Stepping forwards, he saw Kurama come out from a door opposite of him, squinting slightly at first.  /Fox. /

                -Yes.-

                /This is...? /

                -We're on the roof...but...where are they? /

                /Hn. I can't sense them. / Both of them frowned, walking towards the East side, then back to the West side. They came to see Natasni up, vaulting from the gutter over to where Kagome was relaxing on the shingles, then back again. 

                ^Took you long enough...^

                Hiei smirked, and hopped up to sit on a higher peak next to her head. Kurama was seated across from them, Natasni next to him, now shuffling cards idly. 

                "So Kags, what're we up here for anyway?"

                "Well, two reasons. 1) I hate math anyway, and 2) I can't concentrate as well when there's a damn teacher around. Prying bastards..." She rolled her eyes at the thought. 

                Natasni nodded, grinning. "Yea, math sucks serious monkey balls."

                Kurama laughed softly, shaking his head. "And why might I and Hiei be here?"   

                 Kagome blinked. "Well, you're here because we were just nice enough to drag you up here, and Hiei's here because-

                "HEY GUYS!" Yusuke plopped down near them, grinning. "Why didn't you share the fact that you were skipping?'

                Kagome looked at the door, then over at him. "You didn't tell the-

                "HEY YOU ALL! Can't you wait for me?" Kuwabara came clambering up, to sit down with a 'thud'. Loosing his balance, he started rolling down, screaming like a girl. Kagome rolled her eyes, blue light freezing him in place. His eyes budged, and he screeched at the sight of grass far below him...           

                "SHUT UP!!!!!" Kagome had a feral gleam in her eye, and looked like she was going to just let him fall, with a few bruises before he landed. Hiei smirked at her, silently encouraging her to do so.  "Yusuke?"

                He gulped, looking over at his cousin. "Hai?"

                "WHY ARE YOU FRIENDS WITH THIS** IDIOT**?!?!?!?!" 

                Kurama rolled his eyes, and yanked the oaf to safety, away from everyone else, mainly Kagome. 

                /Hn. As much as I'd enjoy watching you pummel the idiot, I think you were going to explain something? /

                She relaxed, and looked around to see what everyone was doing. Yusuke and Kuwabara were fighting (as usual), and Natasni was playing war with Kurama. She shrugged, and held her hand palm up to Hiei.

                /Nani? /

                She rolled her eyes. ^Hold your hand out. ^

                He did so, putting his lightly on hers. She felt a small spark, and blushed slightly. A small blue orb began to form between them, glowing in time with her eyes. Slowly at first, pictures began to form. She kept her sensei's faded, but for Genkai. Sword mastery, monk's instruction, random demon extermination attacks, different spirit energy attacks, miko training, and last some sort of training of the mind, too complex to title. He watched as someone threw a large boomerang towards her. No fear was felt as it hurtled towards her, instead she caught it, and hurled it back. Someone with a long, jingling gold staff parried with her and her own moonlight silver staff. An elderly woman shook her head; having her sit and try a specific purification again. She sparred with a taller guy, her katana flying with exceptional talent from the beginning, this picture rolling towards the middle of her training. Someone with white hair taught her telekinetics, and flying upon a ki cloud. Again the guy taught her the ki whip, patience waning as a small human came bounding forwards towards Kagome. She slowly took her hand away, and the little orb fell, collapsing into itself. Hiei seemed lost in thought. *She's beyond talented. Hn...I wonder how good she is now at the katana.* He looked over the see her laid back once more, watching the clouds. 

                ^You know, it's so weird. ^

                /Hn. What is? /

                ^How storms are born. ^

                He scoffed. /Storms aren't born, onna. /

                ^Yes they are. Watch, a smaller cloud will slowly, wisp by wisp get to be a tall thundercloud. It will definitely rain today. ^

                /Hn. I'm not seeing what you are. /

                She rolled her eyes, and tugged his arm. ^ Lay down, and look straight up. ^

                Ruby red eyes rolled in mock annoyance, and he lay back, next to her. At first, he was frustrated as he didn't notice any change, but after a few moments he saw that she was right. /Hn. /

                She laughed. ^Isn't it weird? ^

                /Yea, it is. /

                And so they lay there, watching the clouds idly in accompanied silence.

------------------------

                "Where did you learn so much about nature?" Kurama placed a six down, and sighed as she whisked it up with a king. 

                "You could say it's my nature." She winked at him, causing him to blush. "But seriously, it's what I'm best at- that and lightning."

                "Lightning?"

                "Hai. That's what runs in the family. You can imagine how surprised they were when a _tree_ suddenly grew in their yard, just to be struck down seconds later to a crisp." She shook her head at the irony of the situation.      

                #~Beautiful and dangerous- we must have!!~#

                -You're too possessive! She's her own person, now quit acting like she's property!-

                "You're thinking again." She smirked at him as she placed the cards back in the box. 

                "Hai, it seems that I was."

                She shrugged. "I used to do the same, the whole struggle of dominance."

                He blinked, and leaned on his palm thoughtfully. "How so?"

                She sat back, against the shingles. "It's a complex situation. Hard to explain, anyway."

                He chuckled. "I know how that is."    

                "Hm. I would think so. What type of ningen are you, Kurama?"

                He blinked, and sighed. "Vague question."    

                "Well, to all appearances, you're human through and through. But normally, you're more of a hanyou in actions, and when thinking you flicker from human to youkai, in time with~ surprising or not~ your eyes. Needless to say your spirit form of yourself is beyond complex. Quite a puzzle."

                He blinked at her. "How do you know all this?"

                She tapped her head. "I know that somehow you're human, but at the same time a silver kitsune, which are rare indeed, might I add."

                "Hm. Well, I suppose I might as well share, since you basically know everything from," he tapped her head lightly, "here." 

                She laughed.  He smiled back, before settling back. "You see, basically, I'm two people....once in a while three when these two argue non stop... One half is Suiichi, the one most see, Red hair, human, green eyes, etc etc. The other half is Youko Kurama, a kitsune youkai." He heard a gasp and opened his eyes. "Hai?"

                "You're Youko, the thief?"

                He chuckled as Youko sprung up in indignation. "It'd be more of a treasure collector, if you asked him."

                She nodded, pulling her hair slightly. "My father knew him."

                "Huh? How? It's about...four or five hundred years since he died....sort of..."

                She shrugged. "I'll show you where it's not so slippery a place." She cracked her neck with a single hand. "So that's why your eyes change color, and your aura goes haywire to the senses?" Her smile was wry.

                "Hai, I can change at will as well." She only nodded in response. He smiled. –She's great, most girls would ask me to change immediately, but instead she accepts which form is easier for me to be in in this Realm.-

                #~Hai, but I do want her to see me eventually. ~#

                -Maybe when she shows us how her father knows you?-

                #~Hai, I was wondering about that. I want to know who he was...I only associated with a few selective beings. ~#

                -....Like?-

                #~Oh, Sesshoumaru the Inu Taiyoukai, Miroku the Lecherous Monk, Marshal the Neko youkai, Marie the Pixie, Toyomi the Centaur Prince, etc etc. Also, I did know InuYasha and Kouga. Very hasty people, they were. ~#

                Kurama digested this information.  –Well...which ones does she look like?-          

                #~ Meh... Miroku, Toyomi, Kouga, and at times Sesshoumaru, though his facial façade was impenetrable...~# 

                -Hm...I think she's asleep.-

                He was right, to a point. Basking in the warm sun, she reveled in the crisp autumn breeze that wound it's was around them all, causing her to float mindlessly in her subconscious. She felt like she should be running in the fields, free of life's cares in a soft canter...WHOA! She forced her eyes open and grimaced inwardly as she saw a sparkling green cloud above her, willing her to shift. She sighed and shook her eyes. "Slipping," she muttered to herself. She stuck her tongue out at Kurama, who was watching her with curiosity. "It does this when I'm content sometimes," she explained. *Or in danger, or on impulse, or....Grrr.* 

                He nodded at her, lying down next to her. He lazily looked over to see what the others were up to. Kagome and Hiei were lying further up on the shingles, watching the sky. He could tell that they were talking, for once in a while she'd wave her hand vaguely, or smile. Further down Kuwabara was knocked unconscious, lying in a crumpled heap. Yusuke and Keiko were making out in the shade near one of the doors. Kurama guessed that Keiko had come at one time when they'd been talking. He shrugged, and laid his head back, content. This day couldn't get any better.

-----------------------

                A few weeks passed by in the same manner... Almost every day the skipped at least one class, varying it so that they wouldn't get too far behind. Hiei and Kagome talked most of the day, ignoring their annoying and quite frankly, boring, teachers. She learned a lot about him, including that though he didn't always go to school, he was always around, staying in a tree outside. She then tended to sit at the window for class. Right now she was walking home, yawning slightly. It was dark out already, and she felt that it was going to rain. Blinking, she saw a girl floating towards her, on a...oar?! Coming to an abrupt stop in front of Kagome, she caused Kagome to quickly halt, glancing up at bubblegum ink eyes. "Hai?"   

                "Ganbanwa!!! 'I'm Botan, the-

                "Grim Reaper." Kagome smirked at the girl's stunned expression. 

                "How'd you know that?"

                "I can sense it."     

                "Oh...okay....you're father wants to see you!"

                Hiei, who'd been following them unnoticed, blinked. *Father?* He heard her voice the same.

                "HAI! He's wanted to see you for quite a while, as has your brother."

                "Hn. If you say so. Will you open a portal?"  Kagome glanced up to see the girl bouncing up and down with joy. Her brow rose in question before stepping through. It slammed behind them, and soon she was being led down a long hallway, and then dropped off at an office door. 

                "There ya go! I have to go round up some spirit detectives for Koenma!"  

                "Ja ne, Botan."

                With a final wave, the overly hyper Lady Death was gone. Kagome shook her head, and tapped lightly on the door, entering at the word, "Enter". Automatically she was swept up in a huge hug, which she hesitantly returned. She blinked up at the guy, and did a double take at what she saw. She looked so much like him! It was like...the male her... Strange. Sparkling blue eyes laughed down at her, and she tilted her head to the side. "I know you..."

                He nodded happily, and replied, "That you do. Unfortunately, a memory binding was placed on you, which I'll now remove." He placed a large hand on her questioning brow, murmuring the counter spell. She blinked, and then jumped in his arms. 

                "DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

---------------------

                Kagome smiled and waved before running off to find her older brother she'd hung out with, so long ago. She couldn't believe it. She had her dad back, a new job, and one crazily happy life! YAY! She heard talking, and she quietly covered her scent and aura as she stayed in the shadowed corner of the room. She had to hold in a laugh as her brother, in toddler form, instructed his "spirit detectives" with their new mission. Bored, she carefully reached out, as to not gather any attention, and yanked him off the desk...

--------------------- (Kurama POV)

Koenma had been informing us of a new mission he wished us to complete when he was roughly pulled from his desk. Immediately Hiei and I were on our feet, feeling for an aura or scent, to come up blank. Yusuke was searching as well, and Kuwabara was yelling for Koenma.

                "OH SHUT THE HELL UP!" The voice was from the far corner, and slightly muffled, feminine, and pissed. Kuwabara shut his trap and settled back down.

                "Imouto?!"

----------------------

                Kagome rolled her eyes as her brother finally figured out who she was. "Hai, oh brilliant Aniue. Who'd you think it friggen was?" She let the shadowing over him fall away, letting her and the spirit detectives see him. He was shocked, and slack jawed, swiftly shifting into his teenage form to give her a bone shattering hug. Her bones cracked, and it resounded through the room. "Where've you been?!"

                "Hn...Koenma?! I...can't...BREATHE!!!!!"

                His eyes widened, and he let go. She sucked in air gratefully, glaring at him. "Oops...here, meet my spirit detectives. Guys this is my sister, he pulled her into the light, still trying to return to her proper color, "Kagome."

---------------------

                Yusuke fainted dead away. Kuwabara blinked. Kurama was in a state of shock. Hiei 'Hn'ed, keeping his thoughts to himself as he leaned against a wall. She just smirked, sitting on her big brother's desk as her breathing became normal. "I know them."

                "Really? That's good. Seen dad?"

                "Yea, it's been a while, for sure." She smirked. "But you both look the same. Him, tall as hell, you, still a short little toddler that kicks people."       

                He rolled his eyes, and responded dryly, "Whatever, CRASH." He chuckled as she glared at him.

-----------------------

                After a while of catching up and such, Kagome waved g'bye, opening a portal for herself. Before she could go, however, Hiei spoke up. "Since we're done, we can use the same portal."

                Koenma blinked, and nodded. "Hai, we're through. You don't mind, do you Kagome-chan?" She just shrugged, waiting patiently next to the golden portal. The all looked at her. Yusuke's brow rose. "Are you going to go?"

                She rolled her eyes, and turned the now glowing orbs towards her brother. "You didn't teach them about portals?"

                He shifted in his seat. "Well...uh...whit Botan here and all...They don't really need it..."

                She glared at him and threw a paper weight at his head, colliding with a solid ~_THUNK_~. "BAKA! She's not always going to be at their beck-and-call! What will happen then?"

                He rubbed his head with a sheepish look. "Well, there's your first thing to teach them. That's what dad asked you to do, ne? Teach them?" She threw another paper weight at him, glaring, and then turned back at the surprised and amused detectives. "Alright, Portal 101. When you make a portal, you have to wait outside it until the others go through, for once you step into it, it closes behind you. Got it? Good. Now go." They shrugged, and jumped through, seeing as she'd made it floating in the air. Kuwabara's foot caught, and he went sprawling onto the pavement in front of her house. Sure enough, as she jumped through, the portal closed on itself. She smirked at their interested gazes. "Let's go."

-------------------

                "Is this needed?" 

                Kagome glared, and then sighed. "All of you, once you're able to reach me, I promise I'll explain." 

                Yusuke glared, and yelled, "How're we supposed to walk with these mother fuckers on our selves?" He tried to lift a hand, to little avail. 

She snickered behind a delicate hand. She'd placed the Provanté on them. They were like weights, placed on the wrists ad the ankles, spelled to weigh as much as are needed to stop the occupant. She walked over to Hiei. She lifted up his right arm easily, tapping it gently. "This is symbolizing self-respect." She dropped his arm. "You have none." She went to his left. "This is symbolizing honor. You have none." She gestured to the ankle weights. "These represent status and individuality. You have none. You are now a number, an irresponsible thing." She was glancing at all of them. "To gain these things back, you must prove that you deserve them. This goes for all of you." 

Yusuke scoffed. "Why should we listen to you? You're not doing this."

                She frowned at him. Walking up, she unclasped the weight with a bit of her power, putting it on herself. He felt the weight suspiciously, eyes widening as he realized that it was now twice as heavy. She raised her hand, and their jaws dropped as she brought it up, vertically above her head with ease. "Close your mouths, you're attracting flies." She smirked as they looked embarrassed. She snapped the weight back on Yusuke, chuckling to herself as his hand fell heavily to his side. She walked back to the middle of the room, settling down with a book. "Do hurry over, guys. Waiting isn't fun." Their growls were all she got as an answer. Grinning, she opened her book. *Page 1.*

-----------------

There were books piled on both sides of her, the ones on her left neatly stacked, those on her right sprawled and thrown in a heap. Looking up from her newest book, "Wheel of Time: Lord of Chaos", she saw that they were all making progress. Surprisingly, Kuwabara was the one who'd made the most progress. On his knees, he keeled over in front of her, panting heavily. "Made....it..." The other's jaws dropped, and Hiei growled in frustration. She only smiled, hauling the huge guy up by the collar. She handed him a cup of Lemonade, and a cookie. He happily ate his food, oblivious of the evil and hungry glares of the other three. A door banged open, causing everyone to look up.

"KONNICHIWA!!!" Natasni jogged in, smiling.

#~She's gorgeous...~#

- Hai, and we look like an idiot...-

#~True...~# Kurama sighed, leaning on his knee for a break. Hiei was growling under his breath, further up than Kurama, but still behind Yusuke. 

/Fox, why are the humans doing better than us? /

-Hm. I think it's because while we rely on our youkai instincts, where as they...they try their best, relying on their inner strength at all times.-

/Hn. /

Kurama grinned at the disgruntled fire apparition, and then turned back to Natasni, who had weights on herself as well. He face faulted as she merely walked up to Kagome, sitting down next to her. Kagome grinned, and gave her a book, which she gladly took, pouring over its contents. Suddenly, Hiei was in front of Kagome. Kurama was slack jawed at the sight. Hiei was on his stomach, and he'd inched his way to her in the most degrading way he'd ever seen. She smiled gently down at Hiei, and gently helped up the exhausted youkai, handing him a glass and a plate of supper, seeing as it was getting quite late. Hours later, Kurama and Yusuke both reached her, heads bowed in concentration as they wearily crawled over. Natasni caught Kurama just before he fell fatigued to the floor. Eyes shining in worry, she picked him up, laying him on his back with his head in her lap. She summoned a bowl of cool water and a towel, sponging off his face and neck, drying his sweat soaked hair. She smiled gently down at his tired face. "You did well," she whispered. 

He grinned slightly. "Arigato." His voice was rusty, and sounded quite dry. She picked up a glass, raising it to his lips for him to drink. Kagome was grinning down at Yusuke as well, cooling him down too. 

"How'd you just walk with those things, Natasni?" Yusuke was frowning slightly, thinking it unfair.

She only smiled. "I've trained much as how Kagome has, and was asked to assist as well as finish my training with her, as long as she doesn't mind." Kagome just shrugged, watching the guys to make sure they ate all their food, watching with satisfaction as their coloring came back to their faces. 

The guys just nodded, and Yusuke looked up at his cousin. "Now, you said you'd explain these damn things.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Thank-You's:

I'm sorry, but my computer's acting up, and freezing sporadically, to where I can't flip through and thank ever reviewer that has reviewed/voted, even though I truly want to.  So I'm just going to yell ARIGATO TO YOU ALL, and hand out cookies and hugs to all who want them ^o^. *sigh* A special thankz to my crazy, stupid, annoying. Wacky, couldn't-be-better twins: Khemosabi and *rolls eyes* Sesshoumaruzgurl. HAHA Anywayz, I'm just going to stop ranting about how wonderful my reviewers are...or else I'll be here for hours...^_^

Final Stats for Voting:

Hiei/Kagome:***************************************** (THIS WINS)

Kurama/Kagome:****************************

Sesshoumaru/Kagome:****

Hiei/Natasni:*

Kurama/Natasni: ***********(This wins!)

Sesshoumaru/Natasni:***

**VaSr: *wipes brow* my longest Chapter yet!

Myouga: Well, technically, because it'd only been 3 chapters before this, you can't truly compare these....

**VaSr: SHUT UP YOU STUPID FLEA!!! *squishes him*

InuYasha: SEE! I'm not the only one who does it Kagome!

Kagome: Alright, alright, I get it Inu. 

Sesshoumaru: Where's your Twin...?

**VaSr: Well...you see...

Sesshou: I'm not seeing.

**VaSr: In her Fan Fiction she's creating...she's making my a _cheerleader_...not only that horror, but I'm going to be a fairy (tall), long Florissant  Pink hair, crimson red eyes, cheerleading outfit (guess what color!), Hair's in pigtails, my staff is pink, and....O.O Yea. So...she's not here right now....*shoves a box with foot, sweat dropping as muffled curses come from it*

Everyone: -.-;

Miroku: Lady **VaSr, might I ask what's making that noise?

**VaSr: Uhm.....-.-; what noise?

Kouga: ^_^ **VaSr!

**VaSr: KOUGA!

Everyone: -.-; *Do they get any simpler?*

**VaSr: *sigh* Fine, I'll let her out...*opens box and a maimed, bloody, gagged, tied, annoyed Special comes tumbling out of the box.*

Sesshou: *goes into blood lust* what have you done to my mate?!

**VaSr: o.O Mate? *looks suspiciously at both...who are interesting shades of red across the face...* When'd this happen?

Special: Mumf muh uh bud. 

**VaSr: I think that translates to: Last night, you brat.

Special: *nods*

**VaSr: *sighs* Keep that information in the bedroom, would ya?!

Shippou: DO THEY GET ANY WEIRDER?! HEY! LOOK! POINTY!

|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
V No, nothing naughty, you perverts! Now **click** 'go!' and collect $200!!!!!


	5. To Tide You Over

*Sighs* Don't kill me...it's an Author's note...but I truly wanted everyone's opinion on this. I have Ch.5 DONE for this fanfiction, but I want your input!!!  
  
Do you want faster, at least weekly updates, but shorter-  
  
Or  
  
Do you want my slow paced, pretty damn long if I may say so my self, and whenever I can get my lazy ass to type them...chapters. ?!?!?!?!?!? TELL ME!!! I NEED TO KNOW!  
  
Gah, I can't be totally mean, and give you absolutely nothing for your patience with me here. I'm going to give you the first page of Chapter 5. ^_^ SEE! I'm NICE!!!  
  
From the Inside Ch.5: Completion and...Beginnings? By: DumbAssPunk  
  
Kagome's laugh echoed throughout the large room. "That I did." Taking a sip of her coffee, she sat back, and contemplated how to answer. Finally, she spoke. "These," she tapped Yusuke's weights lightly, "are called Provanté, and are used to strengthen the inner self, putting everything else aside. Kuwabara was first because he doesn't comprehend things anyway, so it was easier." She looked at each one of them in turn. "The way you managed to get here is the one way that usually, you would never allow yourself: Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara- on you knees, and Hiei- on your stomach. Humans see kneeling to another as labeling yourself as below someone; Youkai see lying down before a blow as a show of unworthyness. And yet, you were all able to put these notions aside to achieve your goals. Though you still have a far way to go, you have done well for a beginning." She smiled. "You may have been wondering when you'll be about to take these weights off you- the answer is never." A blue light formed around her wrists and ankles, and her own Provante could be seen. They faded away and she grinned. "I wouldn't worry about that right now though. You five are going to be training with me for the next five mothes, with no breaks in between. Your school knowledge will be obtained so that you won't lag behind when we're finished, and your parents/guardians have ben notified of your absence. Any questions?" They slowly blinked, and it was surprisingly Kuwabara who spoke up. "But when will I see my lovely Yukina?!" ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Alright, I hope this quenched yal's throats for a tad while longer~ It's 4:53 am, and I haven't gotten a wink of sleep yet! *sighs* Please review and tell me your answers!!! **VaSr, the DumbAssPunk 


	6. Completions and Beginnings?

**An: *Waves* Hey all! It's been forever! Miss me? Alright, I know you only wanted the story, authoresses like me aren't special. ^_^ that's ok...for now…o.O ANYway, as usual, 'THANK YOU' to all of my wonderful reviewers here, and I'll now hide from all the fruit being thrown at me for taking forever! But, this has been my favorite chapter to both write AND type, and I think it might have been my most enjoyable one so far, though not too much happens…go figure. But, I had plenty of time to work on it as well…hehe…*hides* Anyway, that was because I've been unable to get to my computer. I was so happy when I could get on again to see so many wonderful reviews! ARIGATO again, and thanks a ton for sticking with me. The regular will be at the bottom, but you know that I had to thank you here first. ^_^ Alright, you're all tired of my talking, so I'm going to leave…oh! The Chapters are going to be (after this one) as you asked, shorter and at least every week. I've decided on most likely Fridays…I'll get more into that next chapter. _READ!!!!_**

**"Blah" - **Talking

***Blah* - **Thinking

**~#Blah#~ **- Youko in the mind

**-Blah- **- Kurama in the mind****

**/BLAH/- **Hiei in the mind

**(**I'm getting tired of typing 'blah'…**can you tell?)**

**^Blah…^- **Kagome in the mind****

**~Blah!!!!~ **-Naomi in the mind** (Yea, **'in the mind' is getting old to…it means mind speech**!)**

**~_Action_~**

**(**And** gosh darn it**, I think that's it**!)**

**Disclaimer: **But…but…but…I wanna own them! *lawyers shake heads and take VaSr's Inu plushies away, locking them in their case* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! EVIL!!!!! *sobs, and clutches at the air in vain…* I want a tissue…V_V****

**From the Inside**

**Ch.5:  Completion and…Beginnings?**

**By: DumbAssPunk**

            Kagome's laugh echoed throughout the large room. "That I did." Taking a sip of her coffee, she sat back, and contemplated how to answer. Finally, she spoke. "These," she tapped Yusuke's weights lightly, "are called Provanté, and are used to strengthen the inner self, putting everything else aside. Kuwabara was first because he doesn't comprehend things anyway, so it was easier."

 She looked at each one of them in turn. "The way you managed to get here is the one way that usually, you would never allow yourself: Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara- on you knees and Hiei- on your stomach. Humans see kneeling to another as labeling yourself as below someone; Youkai see lying down before a blow as degrading and a show of unworthiness. And yet, you were all able to put these notions aside to achieve your goals. Though you still have a far way to go, you have done well for a beginning." 

She smiled. "You may have been wondering when you'll be about to take these weights off you- the answer is never." A blue light formed around her wrists and ankles, and her own Provanté could be seen. They faded away and she grinned. "I wouldn't worry about that right now though. You five are going to be training with me for the next five months, with no breaks in between. Your school knowledge will be obtained so that you won't lag behind when we're finished, and your parents/guardians have been notified of your absence. Any questions?"

They slowly blinked, and it was surprisingly Kuwabara who spoke up. "But when will I see my lovely Yukina?!"

Hiei growled, and glared at the idiotic giant. *Stupid ningen, thinking he's worth of my sister!*

^I see that you're not only a silent one, but an overprotective brother as well. ^ She smiled slightly at him. ^Don't worry about it, it's not like we'll be going anywhere but my dojo, living quarters, Makai, and eventually Reikai. ^

            He nodded barely in response. /True. /

            Kagome smiled, seeing that the guys were clearly exhausted and tired. Opening a portal, she and Natasni helped the guys into the room, where futons were set up for then all. Wishing them good night, Natasni and Kagome exited, going to their own private rooms to sleep.

----------

            Yusuke was the first one up, and he groaned as a severe headache pounded in his skull. Glancing out the window, he saw that the sky was just turning grey, and tried to get back to sleep. A loud knock reverberated through their door only seconds after, and Yusuke growled in frustration as he scrambled up. 

            The others got up as well, and even Hiei was holding his head in his hands from the pain. They all dressed and filed from the room silently, looking up and down the long hall for their host and friends. Botan popped up in front of them, mouth open for a loud, cheery greeting. Their heated glares caused her to reconsider, and she whispered, "Hey, I see that they were right about how your attitudes would be. I'm to show you how to get to the dining room, seeing as it's your first times."

            They just nodded in response, following her down the hallway, ending at two main double doors. Made of frosted glass, it showed fire winding around the Kanji of her name, Higurashi, to be hampered by a downpour higher up. Hiei looked up at it, mystified. He felt as if he were there in the flames, the warmth heating his face lightly as the 'imagined' rain cooled the weight of duty upon his shoulders. The others seemed unaffected as the walked through, their weights still obstructing their walking slightly. Awe struck, they all halted in the foot of the door as a light brush of energy passed over them, soothing their aches and pains. Glancing at their surroundings, they saw a long, elegant dining table which was set with the finest porcelain and crystal. A large, shimmering chandelier reflected its light along the silverware spread underneath it, its lights twinkling merrily at them. Under their feet was the finest weaving of rug in an intricate oriental design set on maroon with gold and silver designing. Walking over, they sat down lightly in the comfortable, high-backed chairs set daintily about the table. Kagome and Natasni then entered from another set of similar doors across from them, near the large stone fireplace, bowing slightly to the image of Odin (1) before coming to a stop at the table. Kagome smiled to them all, and then motioned for Natasni to sit. As she did so, Kagome came behind Kuwabara's seat, deftly tying a handkerchief around his shoulders, coming together in a knot behind his back. 

            His cries of, "LET ME OUT!!" echoed through the room, pounding the skulls of still slightly aching heads, causing tempers to flare. Kagome glared at him.

            "Shut. UP." He gulped, and slunk back as far as possible in his chair, trying to escape her wrath. 

            She copied her tying gestured with the rest of them, 'til they were all handkerchiefed to their seats. She smiled, and sat down at the head of the table. Hiei glared at her, and set the small piece of cloth on fire. Everyone blinked as the fire danced along the kerchief, not even leaving a faint scorch mark. She just continued eating, oblivious of their incredulous stares. 

            Yusuke spoke up first this time. "I'm hungry…so are we eating now?"

            Kagome glanced up at him momentarily, before setting her knife thoughtfully against her plate. "Hai, do eat. You need your strength for today's lessons."

            -.-; "And how are we supposed to do so when we can't even reach the edge of the plate?!" Natasni demonstrated her point by reaching over, coming inches short of her destination.

            Kagome only grinned. "I guess yal are going to have to improvise then, now aren't you?" She speared a small link sausage daintily, cutting it in neat pieces and chewing happily, oblivious to their hunger driven, totally hateful glares. 

            Natasni rolled her eyes, and turned over what Kagome said to them in her head. *Improvise…hm…* A faint green glow incased her, causing the others to glance over curiously. Holding up her hand palm up, she concentrated solely on an orb. Slowly but surely it formed, and she flicked it towards the table. She was sweating slightly, her eyes narrowed in concentration. It stopped at her glass of water, wavering before gathering about it, slowly floating upwards. A small gasp broke her hard earned concentration, and her green cloud evaporated. The goblet fell down with a clang, ringing against her plate. 

            "Gosh-piggly-darnable!" She glared at the glass as if it was its fault.

            Kagome slowly stood up, walking over to her peeved friend. She placed a soothing hand on Nat's thin shoulder. "Relax. Don't think of the exact way of getting what you want, but of the whole picture of what you want to accomplish."

            Natasni slowly nodded, and her eyes drifted closed. Soon, the green cloud was back, now in a deeper and darker shade. She watched through closed eyes as the glass floated surely over to her outstretched hand. She smiled her triumph, and took a sip.

------------

            Kagome trotted over to Hiei, who was taking out his frustration on a piece of bacon. She watched with amusement and slight pity on the bacon's part as it shriveled away to nothing. Leaning over, she whispered in his ear, "Relax. Let everything go and focus on the task at hand."

            He shivered inwardly at the feel of her warm breath on his ear. Pushing the annoying feeling away, he glared at her. /What am I supposed to do- light the damn thing on fire?! /

            She only raised a brow at him. ^Why not look to your other side for guidance? ^ She placed a hand on her hip, waiting for his reply.

            He blinked once at her in surprise. *She knew? She knew who and what I am but still talks with me- associates with me?* He blinked, and looked over at the table. The others saw this, and prepared themselves for the slight heat wave that always washed over them when he used his inner powers. They weren't expecting what did occur. The temperature dropped, causing their breath to form small gusts in front of them as the fire flickered out, and its coals died instantly. A small ramp of ice formed from his hand to the basket of rolls as a blue band of power formed around his wrist, and a winter's breeze threw a roll onto it. The food rolled down into his palm, and he blinked at it for a moment before allowing the temperature to become normal, the ice evaporating as the band turned red. The fire started back up, and Hiei looked up to Kagome. She grinned, and nodded. She then glanced over at Yusuke and sighed, walking over…

----------------

            "Yusuke! Stop!" She tapped him on the shoulder, trying for his attention. He stopped the energy power up he'd been forming and glared at her.

            "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!" He spat angrily.

            She scowled at him and smacked him smartly against the back of the head, causing him to shut up for the moment. "Nimrod." She muttered. "Focus your mind not on what your previous training suggests, but on the task at hand." She sat on the ground next to him and looked up at him expectantly. He sighed and looked at the 'stupid' salt shaker.

            Yellow wind whipped around the room, encircling him as a small wisp reached out, picking the shaker up deftly, and hurling the offending object across the room. He looked down as he heard chuckling near his feet.

            Kagome was doubled over laughing. "You know, you're supposed to bring it to you, not away."

            He blinked. "Yea, well…err…I didn't like the stupid thing anyway, so…yea!"

            She rolled her eyes, and looked over to see Kurama with his many plants holding his own three course meal in front of him, bringing what ever he wanted to him with a single thought, and Kuwabara floated up to the table on a big, fluffy, purple cloud. A sweat drop formed at the sight, but she only shook her head, gesturing wither hand to have the chairs push themselves forwards to the table. Rubbing her temples lightly, she sat back down, grabbing her goblet. *Though they catch on quick, this is going to be a long five months...*

-------------------

            Months passed, and Kagome taught them all she could, extending their boundaries. She still kept her main past to herself, and almost everything else. She knew all their stories, and respected them for it, even though she harassed them at ever possible moment. She'd even made nicknames for all of them:

Yusuke~ Nimrod

Hiei~ The Three-eyed Tree Sprite

Kurama~ Tree-hugger

Kuwabara~ Stupidity-On-Wheels

And Natasni~ Gallop-fest

Though no one knew quite why she called Natz that. Thinking back, Natasni was the only one who had only told her story to Kagome, having her not tell anyone else. Kagome had only shrugged, not truly wondering as to why, seeing where she didn't want hers publicly known either. At the moment, she was walking through her vast gardens, musing over random thoughts- like how her family was doing. It'd been too long since she'd last seen them, and she knew it'd be a while until she did again. Sighing, she shook her head. Tomorrow she would test their skills…and say good bye. Sad eyes looked over to where her garage was. *Genkai was right…Never become attached if you don't want to face the consequences. How true…* and it was. She'd miss them- even that idiot oaf. A small smile graced her lips, and she jogged over to her garage, slipping through the door.

----------------

            Hiei and Kurama were both in the main dojo, sparring. Finally calling a draw, Kurama sat down on the floor, catching his breath as he contemplated how far they'd come. Hiei was now a Fire and Ice master, and beyond skillful with those both and his Jagan Eye. Yusuke was a Wind Former, and beyond talented with his spirit energy, his speed and healing now in tune with any high class demon's. Kuwabara was a mastered telekinetic, and a lot smarter from Kagome's vigilant tutoring and determination. Natasni was a wonderful Lightning sorceress, and a quite talented shape shifter/illusionist- which continued to baffle him to no end. He himself was now beyond a plant extremist, and now also telekinetic to a point. They were all telepathic. And though she'd been there the whole entire time, all five grueling months, they barely knew anything about their taskmistress. Shaking his head, he looked over at his koorime friend. He knew that Kagome's closed off past and life in general annoyed Hiei nonstop…well, that and her amusing nickname for him. He remembered when she'd given both of their names to them.

-Flashback-

            "STOP!!!!" Kagome jumped up, floating between both of them. She frowned at Hiei. "Don't jump blindly at people, no matter if they haven't noticed you. Always wait for them to be in a secure area that you can keep under your control, and keep them from getting aid. Seriously man, is this how you always fight?"

            "Hn."

            "Go figure. Get down here." She frowned at him, dropping to the ground next to Kurama, who was grinning slightly. 

            "Don't order me, onna. I go where I please."

            She rolled her eyes at him. "And that would be a…tree? That's definitely not civilized, not to mention uncomfortable…what are you, a tree sprite?"

            "NO!"

            She laughed. "Yep. You're a three-eyed tree sprite, with a strange detestation to the ground…" Her eyes twinkled with unrestrained merriment, but she managed to keep most o it within, before turning to the other object of her main scolding as Hiei dropped to the ground. "And you! You would think that the only thing that would ever save you is the grass! Must you always use it?"

            "No, I also use other plants, such as my Death Tree, Kagome." He grinned down at her as she glared.

            "Alright, you friggen Tree-hugger. You both better start running."

            They both had brows raised. "Why?"

            She grinned, and her sword rang as it came from its sheath. "Because when I catch your sorry asses, I'm going to beat the pulp out of them until you both realize you have more than one power- so use them!" She ran towards them, as they both high-tailed it across her property.

-End Flashback-

            He shrugged, and stood. "I'm going to go see the others. Ja Hiei." He waved once, only receiving a nod in response.

            When Kurama left, Hiei did as well, searching for something to do. Randomly running about, he stopped next to a large garage, hearing a clang. Curious, he let himself in, walking slow about, following the muttered curses and clangs of metal against concrete every so often. He stopped at a 1959 Tr3a, a shimmering silver sports car. Bending down, he looked under the frame to see Kagome toss a wrench to the side, picking up a torch. Chucking, he watched her spark it, welding the clamp back to the transmission, locking it in place. Letting the torch die, she placed it to the side, and cracked her knuckles on reflex.

            ^Could you be useful for once and hand me the three-quarters wrench? ^

            He smiled slightly, and then sat down on the ground, looking over the vast amount of tools and such that littered the ground. /I might think about it. What does it look like? /

            ^Long, Thick handle ¾ written on it, and shiny. No moving parts what so ever, it's got a gape on the top that is Dun… dun… dun… ¾ wide. ^

            /Sarcasm. / Going by her description, he picked it up and handed it to her, blushing slightly as her fingers brushed his. Shoving the feeling to the back of his mind, he watched as she tightened random bolts before pushing herself from under her car, rolling out on her mechanic's chair. 

            *Good ole Snap On…good tools, good service…^_^* She chuckled softly to herself, and floated the tools to herself, placing them all back in their random drawers and tool cases. Dusting her hands off on her ripped jeans, she raised a brow in questioning. "Was there something you had needed?"

            He shrugged. /Was wondering what the noise was…and bored…/

            She laughed, pulling him gently by the arm. ^Come on, we're going out. ^

            /Where to? /

            Her eyes twinkled with unrestrained merriment. ^You'll just have to wait and see, now won't you? ^ She dashed ahead of him, catching him by surprise. A mere blur in pursuit, he tackled her just as they got past the concrete, onto the soft grass. Both rolling together down the hill, he ended up on top, smirking down at her. /Gotcha./

            She rolled her eyes, officially pouting. About to apologize, his eyes widened as she flipped him over, now lying on top of him. He barely stifled a groan as she subconsciously wriggled on top of him, sending shivers down his spine and filling his head full of…thoughts… Placing his hands on her waist, he pressed her body closer to his instinctively, enjoying her scent as she blushed prettily down at him. Locking his eyes with hers, he was drowning in a sea of stormy blue as he lifted his head up, feeling her reply as she leaned down. Her warm breath mingled with his, lips just moments away-

            "OI! Get a room, would ya?!"

            Hiei growled, shooting a heated glare at Yusuke that promised a slow and painful death. Yusuke shrugged, used to it by now, and Kagome only laughed. Rolling off him, she extended down a hand, and pulled his up to his feet, trotting over the Yusuke. She flicked him on the forehead, grinning as he spewed insults. Waving them aside, she asked where Natz was. After his answer she glomped him.

            "Oomph…what was that for?"

            She winked at him. "Why, for being you, of course." With an exaggerated roll of the eyes, she opened a portal. Jumping through, she said casually over her shoulder, "Oh. You boys might want to change…" The portal slammed closed behind her, leaving two slightly…no **very** confused guys.

---------------------

            "Hey Natz!" She trotted in the room to see a scared girl huddled in the corner, her skin glowing. Concerned, Kagome knelt down next to her. "What's wrong?"

            "I'm going through my weekly change…they can't see me!" Natasni was nearly hyperventilating, which she did nearly every week as well. *Her secret, not mine…* Kagome thought. Nodding, Kagome stood back up. "I'll stay here with you want…to keep them away?" She smiled in acceptance as Natasni shook her head. "Alright, but when it's over, we're going out, if you wish to come." She chuckled as her friend visibly perked up, and left the room quietly before skipping off to get dressed. *This will be fun…*

-------------------

            The guys all met in the hall, wondering what to do. Finally, Kurama shrugged. "Wear something comfortable that you'll think that whomever you like would approve…but Yusuke, make sure Kuwabara doesn't come out in his pajamas…please make it at least a bit classy?" He turned and went into his room, hearing the other's replies of 'Whatever' 'Ok!' and 'Hn' as they left as well. 

            Hiei looked to his left wall, which was connected to Kurama's room. /Where do you think they're taking us that we have to change, fox? /

            Kurama, used to being regular barged out of his thoughts by his koorime friend, mealy shrugged before replying. –I think it might be dinner, or something of the sort…not sure…- He smirked as a bit of Youko's thoughts begged to be voiced. –Wear something that Kagome would think 'sexy' on you. - He quickly slammed the link shut, laughing as a loud 'HN' echoed through the wall. He turned to his closet in good cheer.

-------------------

            The guys were now all downstairs, gathered in the living room. They were all wearing some form of black, which was quite surprising for all but Hiei…

            Yusuke was sprawled on the loveseat, idly yelling at Kuwabara. He was wearing baggy black jeans with black cloth straps hanging down, with a KoRn shirt toping it off. His hair was slicked back as usual, though his shoes did look a bit polished. Kurama sat serenely in a high back chair nearer to the door, watching out the frame for the girls. Red hair was draped around his slightly broad shoulders, cascading down his dove gray dress shirt, which was slightly tucked into loose dress pants of dark black. He was idly twirling a thick silver chain around his wrist, which the girl on his mind had given him a few weeks ago. 

-Flashback-

            "Kurama?" Natasni was walking about in the forest where she'd seen Kurama leave for a while ago. Idly flipping something in her hand, she looked back and forth for him, eyes glowing slightly. Grinning from up in the trees above her, he fell down silently behind her, his hair already silvery and his eyes shimmering amber. He tapped her softly on the shoulder. He smirked as she tensed, whirling about in defensive posture. He raised his hands passively, smiling as she smacked him on the arm.

            "Kurama! Don't _do_ that!" 

            He blinked innocently. "Do what, dearest Natasni?"

            She rolled her eyes, and smacked him across the back of the head. "You are so dense." They began walking together in a companionable silence, but soon Youko needed something to occupy his mind, and the puzzle of Natasni was just the thing.

            "So, my Natasni, what brings you out here?" His head cocked to the side in curiosity.

            "Did you know that you seem very possessive? And curiosity killed the cat." She stuck her tongue out at him, retracting it before he could catch it, grinning. 

            "Ah…true, but satisfaction brought it back, and I happen to be youkai. We just happen to be possessive by nature."

            "Oh really? Hadn't known until you told me. What of?" She was watching him from her peripheral view.

            "Hn, pity. Now I know that you're not youkai." He grinned at her playfully annoyed look. "Nani?"

            "Why are you so bent on finding out whom and what I am?"

            He leaned his head on her shoulder as they came to a stop in the clearing, smiling softly down at the ground in his vision. "Because, my dearest Natasni, _you_ are a puzzle. Kitsunes love puzzles. Thus, I have made it my own goal to know about you, besides the fact that I want to know anyway." He smiled up at her, taking her free hand and guiding her to sit on the bank of the small lake. "But for now at least I can move on to other subjects. Now you asked me what are we possessive of. Hm…Good friends, family, mates, our property…things like that. Satisfactory? Good. Going to answer my question now?"

            She grinned. He was so very impatient when she had a secret from him. "Hai, Hai, hold your horses." She pulled the small wrapped gift from her long shirt sleeve and handed it gently to him, seeing him blink, reverting to him red haired, jade eyed Suichi. (Yep, I got the movie, and this is how it's spelled.) 

            "What is this?" he looked at it curiously.

            "Because, unlike you, I know everything basically about you by your choice, I remembered that your birthday was a couple weeks ago. You hid it from us, Kurama. Thus, I took it upon myself to give you something."

            He blinked in confusion. "Then why wait so long if you knew?"

            She grinned. "I had to make it first."

            He face faulted anime style before slowly unwrapping the small gift. Something silvery pooled into his hand, and his eyes changed color just looking at it. It was a thick silver (man's) bracelet, with engravements along the inside and along the bracket in the front. In Japanese kanji the bracket read, "Kurama~ my best friend." Along the back it read in French, "Bien que je mai être santé et en _nom_ délabrement, simplement appel et je ou être là-bas, trois temps en être convoquer." He shot her a grateful but slightly confused look. She smiled and translated for him, tapping it once to show him it toggles languages. It now read, "Though I may be broken and in disrepair, merely a call and I shall be there, thrice to be summoned". He smiled softly, looking down at it in wonder. 

            "What…why…how…eh…Arigato." He smiled up at her. "What does it do?"

            She threw her head back, laughing. "Exactly what it says." She ruffled up his hair. "We'd best be getting back before-"

            She was cut off as he was suddenly on top of her, and she herself pinned to the ground. Her brow rose in surprise. He nuzzled her neck softly, and purred. "Thank you, my Natasni." His eyes locked with hers, and he bent down, seeing her comply. They were seconds away from bliss when-

            "Kuuuuuuuuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamaaaaaaaa! Oh Kuraaaaaaaammmmaaa!" Kuwabara came crashing through the forestry to stop next to them. "Eh……….bad timing?"

            Kurama growled at him, as Natasni chuckled behind her hand. His brow rose and he let a small smile grace his lips. "You find this funny?" She nodded. "Hn. I see how you are. I _will_ get you back for it later." He stood, bringing her up with her. "Now, what did you want, Kuwabara?"

-End Flashback-

            He smiled down at the treasured gift of his, both of his natures loving it; Suichi for it being from Natasni and it being such a thoughtful gift, and Youko for it being a great treasure from the one he obsessed over. He shook his head slightly. Kuwabara sneezed, bringing all attention onto him for a moment. He wore an unbuttoned black dress shirt over a white muscle shirt. Lightly faded jeans matched for the rest of his ensemble, and he yelled at Yusuke for his comments. Hiei rolled his eyes, leaning against the far wall as he watched out the window. Baggy black pants had long, silvery chains hanging down and a tight black muscle shirt showed off his lean and tone body. (I just found that, that means thin but muscular ^_^ I'm so smart…*clears throat* Sry, continue…) A long chain hung from his neck, a black crystal pendant hanging on the end. Kurama suddenly cleared his throat, effectively getting their attention. 

            "They're coming."

-------------------

            They seemed to appear at the top of the stairs at once, looking down at the blinking group of guys with a smile. Natasni laughed softly as she saw Kurama counting them. *Hai, there are four of us…* Kagome had made a portal for Keiko and Yukina, allowing them to scavenge her vast walk in closets. They had all done well; of the looks on the guys' faces were any guide. Natasni came down first, her long hair brought into a bun, with curled coppery strands framing her face. She had a shimmering silver handkerchief top and a leather mini skirt that gave a new name to the word 'mini'. Thin heels completed the outfit, causing her legs to seem as if they stretched on for days. She had barely dusted her face with make up, settling for a pale violet eye shadow and a clear lip gloss. Kurama's eyes flickered constantly just looking at her. Next came Keiko, her short hair straightened, then tussled with gel to give her a wet and wild look, going well with her light blue spaghetti strap shirt and very short black shorts. She had dark cobalt eye shadow to bring her beautiful eyes to life and a light lip gloss that shifted between pink and blue in the light. Keiko could swear that Yusuke was drooling. Yukina shyly came next, with sparkling skin-tight jeans on, flaring slightly to end with pink Vans. A baby pink tube top completed her outfit. She had light blue eyes shadow about her stunning red eyes, bringing out their color nicely, and light pink lip gloss, leading to her long green hair flowing freely around her. Last came Kagome, grinning at the guy's expressions of then all. Her hair was brought into a messy bun, the tips of her hair surprisingly orange, along with a few strands of hair that framed her face. She had light gray eye shadow with devilish silver lip gloss. A thin chain exposed her graceful neck down to a small pink jewel on the end which seemed to have a small flaw on the back. She also wore a tube top, though it was black with the Playboy Bunny in silver thread. Her mini skirt was black leather, leading to fishnet clad legs, and ending with tall, thin black heels. They all came down the steps, stopping at the door. As one the stopped at the last step, grinning at the awe-struck guys and waiting patiently. Suddenly finding their manners, all the guys got up at once, offering an arm to their specific lady. 

            "You look more stunning than usual, Natasni, a feat I hadn't thought possible." Kurama bowed slightly, tucking her hand gently in his arm.

            "I could say the same, Kurama, but it would be rude to use such a beautiful compliment twice, though it'd be suitable." She smiled up at him, hugging his arm to herself gently, and laughing as he blushed lightly.

            "Yukina, my love! I must say that you are the most beautiful being to ever walk the Earth, and now more than ever!" Kuwabara grinned down at her as she chuckled, leaning on his arm.

            Kagome rolled her eyes. "Thank you for making the rest of us feel bad, Kuwabara." She shook her head, leaning against the wall slightly. 

            Yusuke came behind Keiko, hugging her to him gently. "You're gorgeous."

            She smiled. *Simple and sweet as always.* "Arigato, Yusuke."

            And lastly, Hiei walked slowly up to Kagome, kissing the back of her hand as he bowed low, much to everyone else's (but Kagome's) surprise. /You look…words can't describe your beauty. /

            She blushed heavily. "Thanks," she whispered, a small smile resting on her lips. Wrapping her arm gently around his, she looked up at the shell shocked friends of theirs. "Well? Ready?"

            "Where to, ladies?" Kurama looked at them expectantly.

            "Why, clubbing of course!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alright! Here come my 'thank-you's for you all! YAY! -.-;; I'm just going to shut up now…::

**Suki1: **I know! I hope this is long enough! ^_^ Here's update, and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!

**Just an Inu Fan:** *smiles* Thanks! I hope this extension is even better for it!\

**Khemosabi****:** O.O Owie…poor Khemo!!! O.O *hugs* I'm going to beat him to a…hehe, not telling~ you'll see! Thanks for the offer, but now I've finally got this evil yet lovable computer back, thus I think I'll be able to live with my typing. But, I'm going to peg you to that offer now~ beware! ^_~ I tried to call but…*sweat drop* I lost your number…again…-.-;; *bashes head in on computer desk* Thanks!

**Pinkjingling****:** THANK YOU! ^_^

**Lifeless-Kanna:** I'll try my best! 

**Spirit of an anime angel:** Did you know that I love you? Thanks for the compliment! *tear* Its so cool when I see my favorite authors and authoresses taking their time to review me! *sniffles* Thanks!

**Mikako**** Kazuke:** Wow! Thank you soooooo much! You're so nice! ^_^ thanks again! I'll try!

**KitsuneKagome23:** I'm continuing! I hope you like the extended Chapter 5!

**FrbddnAngel****:** HAHA! This totally cracked me up! He is pretty fricken stupid…Thanks!

**Shadow leafz:** Thank you, I will send them, thanks for being such an awesome reviewer! ^_^

**Chaos babe:** Eh…is this constructive criticism? If so…thanks? I'm not really sure who you're talking about, as you only said "He cannot be that stupid", and there's over…*counts* eight guys in my fanfic. I'm guessing though that you mean Kuwabara, and yes, I do know that in the show he's not THIS stupid, I just happen to like making fun of him…so…anyway…

**Blue fox demon:** I'm glad to supply the update! More coming soon!

THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!

And now, I'm going through to my random stupidity…^_~

**VaSr: WHOA! I'm rushed! I have to get this up asap!

InuYasha: Then why are you still here?

Kagome: WHOA! He's being rational!

InuYasha: YEA?! WHAT OF IT?!

**VaSr: *sweat drop* Eh…

Hiei, Kurama, and the rest of the gang: *slowly back away*

**VaSr: Uhm…

InuYasha: WHAT?!

**VaSr: *growls* Don't you DARE yell at ME!

InuYasha: I'M YELLING! NOW WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?!

**VaSr: *typing is heard*

InuYasha: AAAAGGGGGHHHH!

Hiei: Whoa, those are better flames than I can create…

Kurama: Quite a feat, I'm sure…

Shippou: We're leaving now, but wait! LOOK!

|

|

|

|

|

|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
V Click it already!!! Please?


	7. Struggling To Understand Once More

**An: As promised, here's Chapter 6, albeit a bit shorter than what I'm used to...but, it's here! YAY! As usual, I must give a humongous THANKIE to all of those who reviewed; you nice wonderful people inspire me so much! %_% Ha-ha...anyway, I don't have too much else to say, seeing as...well...there isn't very much TO say...so, without further ado, here's Chapter 6! YAY! ^_^**

**((This May Be Confusing, so USE THIS CHART!!!))**

**^**Blah**^ = Kagome's mind speech**

**~**Blah**~ = Natasni's mind speech**

**-**Blah**- = Kurama's mind speech**

**/**Blah**/ = Hiei's mind speech**

**#~**Blah**~# = Youko's mind speech **

****Blah** = Yusuke's mind speech**

**--**Blah**-- = Kuwabara's mind speech**

**~*~**Blah**~*~ = Sesshoumaru's mind speech**

****Blah** = Stephanie's mind speech**

**Disclaimer: Oh yea I own InuYasha, let me tell ya...*rolls eyes***

**From The Inside**

**Ch.6: Some Things Just Never Add Up...**

**By: DumbAssPunk**

            They all stopped in front of the main building, handing the keys to a random valet. Looking over at the long line, the guys simultaneously sighed. The same thought rang through all of their minds- *What a long wait...* Kurama was surprised out of his musing as Natasni tugged on his hand, following Kagome and Hiei up to the front, oblivious of the cat calls and leering looks that she received. Kurama, on the other hand, did, and was death glaring random guys. Kagome was talking with the bouncer when they got there. 

            "Hey Josh! Is Stephanie there?"

            "Hai, Kagome, she is. Are you all going to chill for a while?" The large Southern guy smiled down at her (non-lecherously of course).

            "Yep! You don't mind, now do ya?" 

            "Naw, go on ahead. Tell Steph 'Hi' for me while you're at it." He moved out of the way, and ushered then in the door. Kagome grinned at the group. 

            "Let's go!"

-----------------

Kagome and Natasni grinned, letting go of their escorts' arms. They both leisurely walked out to the dance floor, with a swing in their step that they sure as hell knew the guys were watching. Turning to one another, the both shared a wicked grin.

            ^Ready? ^

            ~Hell yea! ~

            The music started up, and they began dancing, sensually lip singing with the song. As Brittney Spears: Toxic, kept playing, their dancing became more wild and exotic, until it could only be called one thing~ dirty. Hiei and Kurama were stock still, watching with certain adjustments here and there to clothes, and their jaws were slightly slack. The music soon changed, and both drug their guys out. Kagome grinned at Hiei's dazed expression. 

            She blinked up at him innocently, though her mischievous grin threw the look off a bit. "What? Don't know how to dance, my tree sprite?"

            He rolled his eyes, smirking. "You're not challenging me, onna."

            "Really." She raised a brow at him. After a moment, she sighed dramatically. "Fine, I'll just _have_ to ask Kuwabara to dance with me then." She gestured over at him, what was dancing by himself at the moment, reminding her of a rabid baboon...

Hiei growled, pulling Kagome closer to himself. "You are not dancing with him." He pulled her gently by the waist to the main floor, missing her triumphant smirk as Nelly's song: Burn, came on. Wrapping her arms around his neck as his wrapped around her waist, she smiled and rested her head on his well chiseled chest.

---------------

            Stopping for a moment between songs, Hiei and Kagome were talking of random places in Makai, Reikai, and Ningenkai that they'd been and so forth when she was suddenly engulfed by something large and white. Hiei forced down a growl as this _extremely_ tall guy swallowed up his Kagome. All of a sudden, a little sign came out that quelled his jealousy (which he'd never admit), if not his anger. It read, "WHO THE HELL IS HUGGING ME?!", in Kagome's handwriting. Hiei smirked slightly before pulling the guy off her, or at least...he tried to, to be stopped by a tail attaching the man to Kagome. *What the...a youkai?!* He growled as the girl climbed out of the guy's arms and tail discreetly, coming to a stand next to her original date, a puzzled look on her face as the male youkai slowly turned around. Hiei was now nonstop growling, his arm around her waist and standing defensively next to her. He blinked as he took in the guy standing before them, whose eyes were on Kagome. He was about 6'8" at least, with long silvery hair cascading down his back. His bangs were slightly messy and parted to give an over all 'fallen angel' appearance to the rest of his attire. Molten gold eyes were slightly detached, but were sparked with anger for being brushed off most likely, and some sort of anticipation was slowly growing as he gazed down at Kagome. He had a white muscle shirt showing off powerfully built arms and tone abs of his influential frame, and baggy white pants held with a silver studded leather belt, the kanji for 'inu' stamped in the leather. A silvery brow rose, and suddenly a fluffy silver tail was draped over his left shoulder and his facial markings showed through. A light blue crescent was in the middle of his brow, and two maroon stripes were on his pale features, along with more winding from his elbow to his wrists. 

            "Sesshou?" Hiei glanced over to see Kagome looking up at the guy with a glazed and dazed look, and glanced back at the guy with a glare, seeing him nod once to her. She sprang forwards, taking the tall youkai by surprise.

            Hiei scowled. He didn't enjoy this at all. *Why does it feel as if not only had she herself had stabbed me in the heart, but she'd heated the blade and twisted it as well?! All she's doing is hugging that pompous jerk...*

            'It's because you love her.'

            *Who are you to tell me what I feel?*

            'Baka- I **am** you! ~_Sigh_~ Simpleton. I'm your conscious- you can call me chibi Hiei! ^_^'

            *Hn. I'm already 'chibi'. It seems that _she_ goes for the tall, dashing, unemotional, egotistical types who aren't against being like _that_ in public.*

            '~_Yawn_~ Dome with the pity party yet?'

            *What?!*         

            'You heard me! Now tell me, if you supposedly "don't like her", then why are you so possessive and such right now?'

            *Because...well...I...SHUT UP! I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU!!!*

            '~_GLARE_~ I will **not** shut up until YOU admit that YOU like her as more than friends!'

            *I do NOT! This is merely what they call "friendly concern".'

            'Feh! Even you know that sounded pathetically weak!'

            *SHUT UP YOU ANNOYING VOICE IN MY DAMN HEAD!!!!!!*

            'Not until you admit it.'

            *I don't like Kagome!*

            'Do too.'

            *Do NOT.*

            'Too.'

            *Not.*

            'Too.'

            *NOT.*

            'Too.'

            *NOT.*

            'Too.'

            ***NOT**.*

            'Yea, you do.'

            *FINE! I'm in love with Kagome! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW YOU EVIL LITTLE THING IN MY FRIGGEN HEAD?!*

            '~_Blink_~ Y-y-y-you are?'

            * ~_grumblegrumble**die**grumble_~ *

            'Wow. I thought it was just a..."crush" as they call it.'

            *Well, it's not. Now, you've got your answer, so LEAVE.*

            'Not so fast~ one more question.'

            *If it will make you leave...*

            'Well...two actually. 1) Do You wish to take her as a mate someday?'

            *.........Hn.*

            'Hn, interesting. 2) Have you noticed how similar their scents are?'

            *WHAT?!*

            'Eh...heh...heh...IdiditbecauseyoureallyneedtoopenuptoyourselfandnowI'mgoingtogoJane! ~_Runs_~'

~_Growl_~ I will kill it one of these days...* He was shaken out of his daze by a pale hand waving in from of his face. He snatched it from the air with his own, and traveled down its attached arm to meet concerned blue eyes gazing back at him. His face visibly relaxed as he looked at her, and his eyes closed for a moment to reassure her. She smiled and hugged him gently.

"Hiei-kun, I'd like you to meet my brother, Lord Sesshoumaru, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands and Ruler of Makai."

            Hiei knelt with one knee on the floor and the other bent as he kept his face down, studying the carpeted flooring. *First, she's Koenma's fricken younger sister. Now she's the sister of the ruler of Makai?! What next?*

            "Hn. Stand Hiei. If my sister sees something in you then you're respected in my eyes." He barely smirked as Hiei blinked up at his, slowly standing. Feeling a glare, Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome. "Hai?"

            "You, mister, have a LOT of explaining to do. I swear if I didn't like you so much I'd kick you so hard they'd need another ruler in Makai." She poked him hard in the chest to emphasize her point. 

            He waved her hand away. "Hai...Hai...Hai, the point of all this is that you do like me, if you could leave me such a gift before disappearing. You know InuYasha is here as well?" His brow rose at the end of his inquiry to show that he was interested. 

            Kagome leaned lightly on Hiei, who didn't seem to mind. "Really? Sheesh, might as well have a friggen family reunion!"

            Sesshoumaru grimaced. "Please don't. Do you know what the last one was like? I swear that the family is dysfunctional, with it's vastness of inu, fire, neko, ookami, rain, wind, ocelot, and toad demons; mikos, demon exterminators, monks, spirit realmists, super naturals, humans, and so forth. What a headache. Why did I even start to put the Western Line back together?"

            "And I thought my family had been complicated..." murmured Hiei.

            Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes as Kagome giggled and said dryly, "You really have no idea. Kagome, Kirara nearly killed Mark- do you know how hard it is to get a fire neko to leave the realmist be after he said that Sango was annoying? And Koenma always starts trouble with InuYasha, I swear." Sesshoumaru sighed. "And to think it all started over a bowl of Ramen..."

            Kagome giggled. "You guys still eat Ramen?"

            He nodded. "Of course. We're technically the creators, for once your supplies ran out, Sango found a way to make them herself."

            Kagome grinned. "Always knew she was smart."

            Sess rolled his eyes. "You are the only one I know who would find this humorous. Come, we can sit in the tables further back."

            "Alright, fluff-ball. Hold your horses, as I tell the others where we're going. I hate to worry people." Hiei smirked. *Yea, riiiiiiiight.*

            Kagome's eyes closed and one of her numerous barriers came down. ^Hey guys? ^

            ~Hai? ~ Natasni tilted her head to the side.

            -Hai- Kurama stood with an arm around Natz as he waited.

            /*Smirk* Hai. / Hiei walked behind her, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her shoulder.

--Hai – Kuwabara stood leaning on the bar, with Yukina looking up at him to see what the matter was. He quickly told her what was up before placing his attention back with Kagome.

            What's crackin'? Yusuke held Keiko to himself as he and she swung to a slower song, his head resting on hers as she rested her forehead on his chest. 

            ~*~Why am I included, Kagome-imouto? ~*~ Sesshoumaru was looking down at her curiously.

            ^Well, I need to-^

            KAGOME!!!!

            Kagome blinked, trying to remember who it was who was screeching her name in their heads painfully. ^Eh...that's my name...^

            Oh my GOSH! This is so neat! I can't believe it's you! I mean, when's the last time we like talked?! That was back...wow! That one time when you were totally mauled and having troubles with insomnia...strange how you slept a lot at my house... She continued to ramble on about her house.

            Hiei opened a private link. /Mauled, Kagome? /

            ^I'd rather not talk about the lower aspects of my life. ^ She stared blankly forwards, her eyes unfocused, and anywhere but on him.

            Hiei growled, taking her chin to have her face facing his. /Kagome. Stop this. You hide everything from me; from us. I've told you the horrors of my past, and it's healed me through you. Why won't you let me offer the same to you? /

            The temperature of the club dropped a few notches, and rain was now falling heavily outside and pounded the roof. When she met eyes with him finally, he inwardly gasped. Her normally calm ocean blue eyes were stormy cobalt, with bright orange streaks through them, and were full of pain. 

            A growl of warning met everyone's ears within an eight-foot radius of Sesshoumaru, as his eyes seeped red. *~Speak not of what you do not understand, three eyes. You WILL respect my sister's decision of tell who she wants, when she wants, and not press her. If I ever hear or hear of you asking her again, I will-~*

            ^Do nothing. ^

            Sesshoumaru let mildly surprised eyes rest on Kagome, his face nearly impassive as usual. His left ankle was glowing a bright orange, with bits of cobalt weaving through it for a few moments before he nodded and turned, calling over his shoulder commandingly, "I will be expecting you no later than five minutes from now." He soon disappeared into the crowds.

            /I apologize, Kagome. / Hiei buried his head where her neck met her shoulder. 

            Kagome smiled slightly, stroking his wild black hair idly with a shaking hand. ^Hiei...^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~**Reviews**~

**HIEI'S MIKO-DEMONESS 14** ~ that's because he is hot! Hehe, I'm glad that I'm not the only one who was basically drooling over him in that outfit...*goes into little dream world* hehe, have you seen the Manga version of him with out a shirt on? *drools* hehe! Thanks for the Review!

**Balck tears** ~ Hey, I'm sorry I hadn't sent that link to you for the last Chapter *bangs head on Computer Desk* I've been having some troubles in the house-hold right now, my grades going steadily down hill, parents splitting, sister leaving, etc etc, so it sort of fell out of my ear. . SORRY! I'll try my best to send this one to ya before I forget! Thanks for the review, here's my update!

**Suki1** ~ ^_^ you're so enthusiastic! %_% I love it! Lol! Here's Chapter 6, I hope you like it, and the thickening plot~ dun dun duuuunnnn! Hope you enjoy!

**PMS Avevger** ~ O.O Flying...Brussels-sprouts?! ACK! *runs* Scary!!! ^_^ Here's the Update, and thank you for the compliment!

**Kitsunekagome23 **~ I definitely am continuing! ^_^ Here's Chappie Six! Like it? 

**Anime/Manga luver** ~ *grins* Yep. Clubbing. Not as far out as I was planning it to be, but *sigh* I hope it was good. Tee-hee. My creation has now grown to SIX!!!! Muahahahahaha...

Just an Inu fan ~ HAHA! I was so reading this, and the Irony was weird! I mean, I was planning for Sesshou to come in, and BOOM! You thought he should come in! I was like...O.O WHOA! Psychic! Hehe, they'll know her past soon, no worries! I'm starting to miss my other Characters too, *sniffles*. Chappie Six is here! ^____^

**Blue fox demon** ~ ^________________________________^ my update is here!

**Pinkjingling** ~ Oops. Lol, sorry about that. ^_^ I'm trying to get things straight, and I hope that this chapter was a bit easier to understand. Thanks for reading!

**SilverKnight7 **~ I've officially updated ^_^ Hope you like!

**Shinkubara** ~ HAHA! Yea, I so wanted to have this whole scene where he steps on her toes, could you imagine the embarrassment our poor lil koorime would have had? HEHE! 

**CelestialStar6** ~ ^_^ I'm glad someone else thinks this is art besides me! YAY! SOMEONE UNDERSTANDS THE INSANITY THAT IS ME!!!!!!!!! *clears throat* ...Ahem. Carrying onwards...Yea, her past will be out in the open soon ^_~ I'm just not telling when! HAHA! Ahem. Anyway, It will be here sooner than you'd think *hint hint* Keep reading! ^_^

**Khemosabi** ~ THAT RIGHT, GURL, you best be scared! HAHA Anyway, HOW DAREST THOU?! She's not a slut! *kick kick kick kick and kick* you're so mean to me!!! Why do I call you my twin?! Why oh why must I be around your evil-ness?! Lol, jp jp, you're one crazy person. *smacks you* No glaring at the geeks!!! . They're nice and read my Fic, so BE NICE!!! . *kick* ha-ha! I'll call ya some time, you dork. Keep reading! ^_~

**SilverKitsune-hime** ~ I did! ^______^ Hope ya liked it!

**Darkness child insanity** ~ O.O I'm scared of how your mind works. But, if you'd noticed in Ch.2, she can't really go back in time, the well sort of died, thus, it's technically impossible. *scratches head* Err...I'll take your suggestions to heart, and see if they work, but I think my Fic is starting to veer down the more serious line now...*sees the shocked looks from all around* WHAAAAAAAAT?! Stop staring! . lol. I hope you liked Chapter Six!

THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!! ^_^

**VaSr: Hehe, I'm sorry if it's been a bit over a week, if it has been..., I seriously can't remember what day I'd placed Ch.5...

InuYasha: Feh. You just were lazy, and didn't feel like typing!

**VaSr: SHUT UP! YOU'RE TELLING ALL MY SECRETS!

InuYasha: Technically, you did.

**VaSr: *Glares, but surprisingly does nothing...*

InuYasha:    ?!

Miroku: Milady VaSr, may I say that you've learned some definite patience sense we've last talked?

**VaSr: Well, it's not actually that, it's the fact that I've learned that there's no use getting mad and beating up him when there are others who are happy to do so for me.

Miroku: @_@ *baffled*

**VaSr: *points behind InuYasha*

Miroku: *turns, to have eyes widen* O.O Kagome-sama, Kouga-san?

**VaSr: *Grins wickedly*

Kagome: INUYASHA!

InuYasha: *cringes*

Kouga: MUTT FACE! HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH THINGS ABOUT MY WONDERFUL WOMAN!!! 

InuYasha: *glares* Bit me, you flea-bitten wolf!

Kagome: **INUYASHA!!!!!!!** How dare you say that about Kouga-kun!!!! SIT! SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT, and oh, by the way, why don't you SIT down, are you having fun SITting? I believe that to SIT is a great thing, for I love to SIT! Don't forget to SIT SIT SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!! And here's an OSUWARI FOR GOOD MEASURES!!!!!!!!!

**VaSr: *Blinks, and walks over to what seems to be a naturally made pit, with smoke coming from it.*

Pit: *moans, groans, and curses*

**VaSr: Oh dear, I think we hurt that pit when InuYasha fell in it. It sounds hurt...

Kagome: No, VaSr, that isn't a pit, that's a big Inu-crater and it's him muttering down there.

**VaSr: *blinks* Oh. Well, that's ok then. *turns and walks away*

Kouga: *Laughs, and throws rocks at InuYasha from his seat next to the crater, where his feet dangle down over the edge* Stupid Mutt-face!

Sesshoumaru: I think we're to go now....Look down or else...*glares evilly*

|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|

|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
V Click this darn button already! ^_~ You know you want to!!! Ja ne!


	8. This is dedicated to my sister Heather, ...

**An: Hey! This is Chapter 7, here for all you wonderful reviewers! YAY! _Well, this chapter is dedicated to my wonderful sister, Heather, who has just turned 19!!!_ YAY!!! *happy dance* She's so old! LMAO! *Ahem* Anyway...Yep. I've lost it...Well, I don't have a whole lot to say (for once), so I think I'm just going to let you all enjoy Ch.7! YAY!**

**((This May Be Confusing, so USE THIS CHART!!!))**

**^**Blah**^ = Kagome's mind speech**

**~**Blah**~ = Natasni's mind speech**

**-**Blah**- = Kurama's mind speech**

**/**Blah**/ = Hiei's mind speech**

**#~**Blah**~# = Youko's mind speech **

****Blah** = Yusuke's mind speech**

**--**Blah**-- = Kuwabara's mind speech**

**~*~**Blah**~*~ = Sesshoumaru's mind speech**

****Blah** = Stephanie's mind speech**

**Disclaimer: .........................................................**You all are really stupid, aren't ya**........**poor you**.......**I guess you'll just have to believe me then when I say that **I DON'T AND NEVER FREAKING WILL OWN INUYASHA**!!!!!!!!! *Heather Nods, and murmers, "_How True..."*_                *Everyone Glares* hehe****

**From The Inside**

**Ch.**** 7: Learning the Family**

**By: DumbAssPunk**

            ^Hiei...^ She sighed, resting her palm on the back of his head as he looked up at her, his eyes pensive. She smiled slightly, and pulled his hair lightly. ^Though my brother might be right,^ she smirked at his frown, ^it doesn't mean that he has to be. I may tell you someday when I'm ready to, but right now, I'm...I'm afraid right now.^

            Hiei's eyes searched hers. /Afraid of what, Kags?/

            She smiled ruefully, shaking her head. ^That the past is going to come back like I know it will.^ He surprised her then by wrapping his arms around her, hugging her to himself. She lay her head on his chest as she relaxed. ^Thank you, Hiei.^ She could feel him smile down at her. 

            /Anytime, Kagome. I'll be here./

----------------

            Eventually Kagome came out of her dream world, with Hiei in tow, turning her mind back to the others.

            Oh, and that's just wonderful, so pink and FLUFFY, but I must say that I LOVE SHINY!!! Shiny stuff is like, so cool! I think-

            ^Don't think Stephanie, it's bad for you.^ Kagome smiled in triumph as she finally remembered the chatterbox's name.

            OK!

            KAGOME! 'Glare.' How dare you leave us with _that_ in our heads?! Yusuke was fuming, and reassuring Keiko he was not mad at her, just at a person yacking in his head.

            Kagome chucked. ^Hai, I forgot Steph gets carried away with herself most of the time...^

            MY NAME IS STEPHANIE, NOT 'STEPH'!!!

            ^Ok Steph. As I was saying, I just met up with my brother-^

            Ooooh! Was it Sesshoumaru!? Or Koenma? OR MIROKU?!!!

            ^It's Sesshou....he's in the back of the club...at the alcoves...^

            YAY!!!! SESSHY!!!!! Everyone could tell where she was going.

            ~*~Kagome.~*~ Sesshoumaru's voice was steely. 

            ^Eh...heh...heh, HIEI SAVE ME!!!!!^ She hid behind a smirking Hiei.

            ~*~KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You pawned this annoying woman on me!!! I will kill you!!!~*~

            ^~_Blink Blink_~ Aw, you know you really like Steph, "Sesshy".^ She hid her face in Hiei's shoulder blade, her body frame shuddering from surpressed laughing.

            ~*~Kagome. You're late. Hurry up and...save me....from this wench.~*~His voice seemed strained. ~*~She's...petting...me...~*~

            Kagome could no longer hold it in. Her laugh filled the air, and Hiei was chuckling as well, just from the mere mental picture of the proud Taiyoukai sweating over a perky girl petting him. 

            ^Alright...hehe...Hold on a sec. What I was trying to say wa that I'm going to go talk with my brother, and now save him, for a little while, since I haven't seen him in so long.^

            --Alright Kagome, just let us know when you're going to leave. Is Hiei going to be with you?--

            ^Uhm...^ She looked up at Hiei. "Wanna come?"

            /I'm going with her./ Hiei lift no room for discussion, and she grinned.

            --Alright, as long as Lady Kagome's safe. Now, I'm going to turn my attention back to my lovely Yukina. Ja minna.-- And with that, Kuwabara shut off his section of the link.

            Kurama and Natasni also took leave, and went back to their dancing. Kagome and Hiei shrugged, and made their was towards the back.

-------------

            What met their eyes was quite a shock, and sweat drops definitely formed. A short girl was on Sesshoumaru's lap, peting away at his tail happily as she chattered of god knows what. 

            "Oh Hi Kagome! It's good to see you alive again!" The girl jumped up, letting the rest get a good look at her. Long, curly black hair fell to her waist, and had thin, fluorescent pink highlights throughout her long tresses. Spring green eyes sparkled as she waved excitedly. It was decided that she was about 5'1", with the tall boots bringing her to a grand total of 5'3". She wore a small, pleated mini skirt, which was a plaid of pink and black. Her shirt was pink as well, with the words, "You Know You Really Love Me" in bold black lettering, with silver outlining. 

            Hiei grimaced. *Too bright, too Perky, too...Pink...* He blinked as a small whitedog with golden eyes jumped into Kagome's arms, its tail beneath it's legs and nose buried in her elbow as it shook in fear. *Wait...where'd Sesshoumaru go?* He looked closer at the dog, and his eyes widened as he took in the faint crecent moon and stripes on its face. 

            ~*~Say anything and you die, koorime.~*~

            /The onna's that bad?/

            ~*~Hmph. Stalker. She's got it stuck in her head that I'm "hers". ~*~

            ^I pity you. We're going to have to keep her away with dull pointy objects...^

            ~*~Hmph. Servew her right. Now get rid of her so we can talk.~*~

            ^You didn't just order me...^

            ~*~N-n-no...Don't Kagome! Please! I beg of you! Don't subject me to that she-devil!!!!!~*~

            Hiei's jaw was slack. *The Ruler of Makai...known for his ruthlessness and strict ruling, was...begging. Shamelessly, at that. Because of a woman. WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TO?!* He was again snapped out of his daze by a waving hand, but this time he didn't touch it, in fear of rabies. He narrowed his eyes at the cheerful bundle of energy and said coldly, "Do you not have other places to be, onna?" It was more of a command than a question, and she cringed away from him.

            "How can you stand to be around him, Kagome? He's so...cold...not at all like you....or at least, how you used to be...But then, you're not as happy as you used to be, are you, Kags? I guess dieing a couple times does that to a person..."

            "Be silent, Stephanie." A small cloud appeared in front of the girl, and she involuntarily gasped, sucking it in. Her lips moved, but no sound came out. "That's better. Go back to running your club now and stop harassing my brother. Good Bye."She walked away to another table, leaving a fuming girl behind. 

            Stephanie huffed, and walked away, muttering (Mushroom! Sry, my friend wrote this on my paper...) in her head about rude youkai.

            Kagome sat down at a back table, placing the dog across from her. He quickly morphed backto his humanoid form, composing himself before glancing up with his unemotional façade back in place. Kagome merely motioned for a waiter, ordering a sprite for herself as the two guys got sake. She grimaced. *SAKE IS NASTY! NASTY I TELL YOU!* Shrugging it off, she turned to Sesshoumaru. "So, how's the Family?"

---------------

            By the time everyone headed back, they were yawning and shuffling through the house. Kagome had a couple large sheaves of paper from her "brother dearest" that she had to go over today, since there'd be no time tomorrow. So, trudging into the kitchen, she grabbed herself a decaf and a seat, opening the first binding, which had on the front page, "Family". Grinning, she flipped to the next page.

            ~*~

            Name: InuYasha and Kikyo Taisho

            Ages: 565 and Undetermined. (Here, Sesshoumaru had written, "Well, she was the living dead for a while. How do you measure their aging?")

            Species: Inu-Hanyou and Super natural.

            K's Relations: Brother and Sister

            ~*~

Next Page

            ~*~

            Names: Miroku and Sango Houshi

            Ages: 523 and 521

            Species: Wind Youkai and Fire Youkai

            K's Relations: Brother and Sister

            ~*~

Page 3

            ~*~

            Name: Shippou Higurashi

            Age: ... (Sesshoumaru wrote here: "You tell me...he's about the human age of 5, ne?")

            Species: Kitsune Youkai

            K's Relations: Adoptive Son

            ~*~

Page 4

            ~*~

            Name: Mark Dracan

            Age: Undetermined.

            Species: Spirit Realmist

            K's Relation: Second Cousin    

            ~*~

Page 5

            ~*~

            Name: Kirara

            Age: 826

            Species: Elemental Fire Neko Youkai of the First Decree (Sesshoumaru: "Hai, she's on the Council of Youkai now; One of the main Law Enforcing Judges, and good at her job.")

            K's Relation: Friend

            ~*~

6th Page

            ~*~

            Name: Rin Taisho

            Age: 505

            Species: Inu-Youkai

            K's Relation: Neice

            ~*~

Page 7

            ~*~

            Name: Sesshoumaru (Kagome chuckled. "Let's see how pompous he'll be.")

            Age: 682 (-"HAHA! He was 182 years old when he became my brother!" Kagome smirked.)

            Species: Inu-Youkai, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands. (-"Knew I wouldn't be disappointed. Does that even have any relevance to species?")

            K's relations: Elder Brother. (-"Yep, there's no doubt that he's the one who typed this up. He forgets that all of my brothers: InuYasha, Miroku, Himself, and Koenma are older than me. They all get 'brother', but he's ELDER brother. What a swollen head. Gotta love 'em.")

            ~*~

Page 8

            ~*~

            Name: Known as Swift.

            Age: UNKNOWN. (-"Hm. Sess seems angry here that he doesn't know too much here...")

            Species: Some Sort of Shape Shifter.

            K's Relation: First Cousin

            ~*~

            Kagome laughed as she sifted through the rest of the pages, full of other cousins, uncles, aunts, and such. *I'm going to have to fully read this later, along with section two in the morning. I'll set it on my bedside table so I don't forget.* And so, she picked up the second sheaf and bound up the stairs to her room, unaware of the red eyes watching her from the kitchen window.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

An: HEY! I lope you enjoyed, 'cause I'm sure that I did! Heath, there's the beginning of your Character! Isn't he mysterious? HEHE. *clears throat* Ahem. Anyway... I do believe I'm done now...

**~REVIEWS**~

**Suki1**~ HEHE! You know, after I read that, I always have that stuck in my head, especially when Khemosabi says it now. ^_^ HEHE! Thank you, I'm glad that you think I'm talented. *blush* I'm so embarrassed! ^_______^ I hope you liked this chapter. XD *waves*

**SilverKitsune****-Hime:** Thank you! XD I've updated! YAY!

**SilverKnight****:** Updated! ARIGATO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! %_% I'm glad you think so.

**Crimson Colored Cloaked Figure:** WOW, kewlio name. . I like! ^_^ YAY, I updated! Hope you enjoy!

**KitsuneKagome23:** With Pleasure! Arigato for reading!

**ForestSprite****:** *drools* I know, Hiei's so hot...*sniffles* Ahem. Hehe. I know, aren't they so cute together? ^_^ I love pics of them...Gah. I'm talking too much about myself! Lol! Thanks for saying it's great, I work hard on this one, and XD I updated! YAY!

**Pms**** avenger:** YAY! You're back! YAY! Hehe, you're one of my favorite reviewers (Sh, don't tell). You're always so happy! ^_^ O.O FURBIES?! AACK! EVIL MINIONS! Heh...heh...yea...*drools, and stares at honeybun* Yuummm...*crawls on floor, hand out reached...towards wonderful, yummi food...*

**Blue Demon Dragon:** YAY! *huggles* You're back! YAY! *happy dance* I'd tought that you hadn't liked it or something...O.O I'm glad you're still here! YAY! I'm glad you like my story. *does a lil touchdown dance*

**Lifeless-Kanna:** *chuckles* I hope that means you like. These smiley peoples are kewl!!! ^_^

**Just An Inu Fan:** *scratches head* Maybe I should have clarified? Well...I sorta want her origins to be a surprise...hehe...^_^ But, at the first chapter, he did call her "Kagome-imouto" and said, "...the things I do for my sister..." So, I guess I should have emphasized that more? Hm. O.O Shippou? Hehe, I sorta forgot about him...but, she is living at a different place now, instead of her mom's house...so...I guess he just went home and like...stayed there? O.O I never thought of it before...oops? Or maybe he did get detentions...o.O Glad you liked! ^_^

**Sakura1 **(For Both): *big hug* I love you! Hehe...platonically only, of course. ^_~ You're so nice! You must be the best person in the world! Thank you for all the compliments! ^_^ I love the hiei/kag pairing too, and your English is great! What's your original language? (Curious)

THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!!! **I LOVE YOU ALL**!!! ^_^

**VaSr: Well, I do think that we're progressing nicely.

InuYasha: Feh. I'm only MENTIONED DAMMIT!!! WHEN AM I GOING TO GET MY KAGOME BACK AND GET RID OF THIS STUPID CLAY POT?!

**VaSr: *Blink Blink* You're not.

InuYasha: WHAT?!

Kagome: That's right InuYasha. You blew your chance, now all you are is an annoying older brother for me, and Hiei and I are together.

Kikyo: InuYasha...

InuYasha: *gulp*

Kikyo: I AM NOT A CLAY POT!!! *runs after a fleeing InuYasha with a long, shiny, pointy dagger*

Heather: Are your days usually full of this sort of thing, sister?

**VaSr: Sadly, yes...

*Khemosabi and Peddler enter, argueing*

Khemosabi: Look it, dude! It isn't MY fault that you won't stop being a pain in my butt!

Peddler: You're the one who chased me around the pen, thus it IS your fault. You could have left me with my hay, content and relaxed.

**VaSr: PEDDLER! *huggles* Hiya!

Peddler: I'm aloud free rein here, right **VaSr? *gives big puppy...er...horsy eyed look*

**VaSr: *falls for it* Of course, wonderful buddy 'ole Pal!

Khemosabi: NO!!!

Peddler: *cackles, and chases Khemosabi with a pitch fork...*

Heather: Eh...Uhm...I think we'd better wrap this up...*sweat drop* HEY! LOOK! SHIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNYYYYYYY!!!

|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
V So click it! You know ya wanna! Ja minna!


	9. A Centaur and New Detectives

**An: GAH! It's been so long! *bangs head on computer desk* Forgive me! I am awful! AWFUL I TELL YOU! *sniffle sniffle* I suppose all I can do is get on hands and knees and beg for your forgiveness as I dish out Chapter 8 to you all. ^^ Not too bad of an exchange? Hope not XD. Alright, I'll stop blathering now, and let you read. So long! ^.~**

**Disclaimer: Ever told a lazy person to write out specific little un-owning signs on every piece of their work? WELL NOW YOU FRIGGEN HAVE!!! So, go back to Ch.7 if you can't figure this one out. ^-^**

**((This May Be Confusing, so USE THIS CHART!!!)) ^-^**

**^**Blah**^ = Kagome's mind speech**

**~**Blah**~ = Natasni's mind speech**

**-**Blah**- = Kurama's mind speech**

**/**Blah**/ = Hiei's mind speech**

**#~**Blah**~# = Youko's mind speech **

****Blah** = Yusuke's mind speech**

**--**Blah**-- = Kuwabara's mind speech**

**~*~**Blah**~*~ = Sesshoumaru's mind speech**

****Blah** = Stephanie's mind speech**

**From The Inside**

**Ch.8: A Centaur and Now Detectives**

**By: DumbAssPunk**

            Hiei walked up to the first set of paper s that Kagome had left on the table. He blinked at how large the stack was. Shuffling through, he stopped at a specific page.

P.121

~*~

Name: Higurashi Kagome

Age: Undetermined

Species: Mixed. FC (- Hiei blinked. *I wonder what they mean by that...*)

K's Relations: This is Her.

~*~

            Hiei's head cocked to the side as he placed the papers as they were. *Mixed...Hn. She won't tell us what she is or her past...but somehow she's Koenma's sister, a spirit realmist/god, and Lord Sesshoumaru's sister, and inu-youkai. That would be mixed, but somehow I am lead to believe that it's more complicated that that. ~_Sigh_~ Oh well. Best not dwell upon it.* Jumping out the window, he created a portal back to his room upstairs.

--------

            At dawn everyone was up and yawning in the kitchen, waiting for Kagome patiently. This was normality, for she liked them to wait for her, not the other way around. She said that this was the proper way of things, seeing as she was the instructor. So, it wasn't too unusual that they were all downstairs in the dining room, accompanied by Keiko and Yukina, sipping lattes and munching French Toast. 

Kagome slowly sauntered in, frowning down at some papers as she read, nodding to everyone once before sitting down with her cappuccino to read some more, oblivious to the others' confused and concerned looks.

--------

            Kagome scanned over the papers once more before sighing, dropping the sheaf on the table as she stirred her cup idly. *So. He's back to play another round,* she mused. "But...what are we going to win?* Her eyes drifted to the window, and she stared through it unseeingly. "I feel that the stakes will be higher; the winner takes all and the loser won't have a chance to walk away with nothing. But...what **is** it that he wants now?* She 'hn'ed in frustration, leaning back in her chair. She was brought back to her present surroundings by Yukina's worried face in front of hers. 

            "As much as I like you Yukina, you're truly just now my type- I personally go for guys..." Her brow rose as Yukina blushed and sat back down as the others discreetly laughed or smirked. 

            "I was just seeing of you were ok, Kag-chan. You looked unwell." Yukina fiddled around with her napkin in her lap.

            Kagome smiled, patting the ruffled ice apparition on the shoulder. "Hey, I'm fine. Just pondering off in my own wicked world about what to do with my little minion students." 

            All the guys groaned at this, and Yusuke began to unceremoniously bang his head on the table. Keiko giggled as Yusuke stumbled over to the freezer with a large red mark on his forehead. He hugged to freezer to himself. "Are you my momma?"

            Kagome gagged on her coffee, and dashed out of the kitchen laughing hysterically as the others tried not to choke as well. 

-----------

            Kagome and the others were finally out of the house, and standing in the open fields behind it. Kagome was leaning up on her horse Xander, as the others were standing next to her. Yukina and Keiko had both already gone home, seeing as they had things to do, school to attend. Natasni was the first to speak up.

            "This is what I think it is, isn't it Kag?"

            Kagome nodded once as she stared out at the fields of hay, just right at the harvesting time. The guys were looking at each other with equally confused looks, as Natasni gloomily kicked the grass at her feet. She decided to start the day off as any other. "Alright, get out there, would ya?! I'm not going to stand here waiting for you to warm up! Get to it!" She blew her bangs out of her face as she glared at them all.

            They all groaned, and trotted out to the field. It was going to be a long day...

------------

            "Again!" Kagome brought her sword up to parry Hiei's, twirling slightly on her back foot. Deciding to put him on edge, she kicked her own foot out, 'fell' backwards, and pulling her sword to the front of her, sliced his clothes through the front as she gave a horseman's rollout to the left, and was back on her feet in a crouch. He only rolled his eyes, disappearing to behind her to pull his sword down at her unguarded back. She flipped over her head to kick the blade with her left foot, sending it flying from his hand. As she taught him, he summoned it back to him, glaring at her. *Damn it. That's two points for her against me already.* He went on defense again as she patiently waited for him. Feigning a good right, he came up to the harder left, pulling his blade for a killing blow along her ribcage. Halting at the last moment, he only cut her clothes before jumping backwards once more. She smiled up at him, and nodded once. 

            "That was _very_ good, Hiei."

-----------

            "Strike again!" Kagome quickly dodged to the left as Yusuke's dagger came flying at her chest, barely grazing her shoulder sleeve as she stuck her tongue out at him. Grabbing a flip knife from her boot, she ran behind him, and hurled it at his forgotten leg. At the last moment he turned to see her, and saw the knife go sailing by with ease before hitting the post behind him. 

            "Damn. Watch where you aim those things, fox-boy'll get mad if you hit a tree."

            "Why do you think he's a tree hugger? Again!"

-----------

            "Shift!" Kagome became a thin, swift tigress as Natasni rolled her eyes. 

            "Kag's, I'm bringing my true form out...I'm tired of hiding." Natasni's eyes closed slightly, and a green glow enveloped her. Her body elongated, and fur grew in place as her clothes first draped, and then fell to the ground softly. Where she'd first stood now was a beautiful centauress. Her top body was mostly the same, but her long reddish hair now had green streaks, and her eyes were streaked blue and green. She had a deerskin shirt of a darker shade that seemed to be some sort of tribal showing, and her fur started at her waist. From there she was built as a powerful, yet lean horse of proportions, her fur matching her hair, yet having silvery tips. Her hooves were also silver, and her tail was tipped as well. She shook her head as her hair fell from its tie, and she rolled her eyes as the guys stared. Glancing over and Kagome, she only saw a slightly smirking tigress. Narrowing her eyes, she went back to her task. Besides, this was much more important- for who _would_ want to botch up their final testing?

--------

            "Eeep!"            Kagome jumped up out of the way quickly as a fireball came hurtling at her. Glaring at Kuwabara for a second, she summoned a smaller sized power up in her left hand, while her other hand stayed behind her back, holding a small rain attack. Throwing her obvious attack, she waited to watch how his muscle work moved before throwing her second, and watched on as Kuwabara nearly jumped right into the attack, before rolling out of the way. She grinned, nodding once to him before levitating into the air once more. "Again!"

----------

            "WHOA!" Kagome was tossed across the field into a haystack from Kurama's Rose Whip Twelve Attack. (1) Rubbing her head lightly as she jumped up in the air, she yelled back down, "Damn! Anyone get the number of that bus that just ran me over?!!" Throwing out her own Rain Whip, their whips clashed together, wrapping together in a tangle. Taking this opportunity to its fullest, she yanked his from his and threw them both in the hay, sticking her tongue out at him. "So NYAH!" Dodging the thief's seed he threw at her, she threw a small rain ball back at him, only allowing it to soak him to the bone. She grinned broadly as he pushed his long hair from his face. "Again!"

----------

            Kagome opened a portal to the Spirit World and danced in, all smiles as she did so. "Hi Koenma!!" She hugged him to herself before motioning to the wiped out, bedraggled, and slightly bloodied students behind her. Koenma's eyes bugged as she grinned sheepishly down at him. 

            "Well, Kagome? Why'd you bring them here? To just have ogre clean up when you're gone or something?"

            She grinned. "No, pacifier-breath, I brought them here because-hey!" She dodged a flying stamp and glared at her brother. "You know I was kidding! SHEESH!"

            "Eh...Kag-chan? I believe you had something to tell Koenma-sama, to where we were unable to get rest or clean up because of the urgency?" Kurama tiredly prodded Kagome to just spit it out already.

            Kagome smiled at them all, and hugged each and every one of them, placing a small gift in each of their hands, and whispering a few words to each before she let go. Turning back to Koenma, she said, "Koenma, I'm finished. They are officially the best I can give you, and could go against any foe and win easily. I present, the now Five Spirit Detectives of Reikai."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

An: And that's a wrap! YAY! ^__^ the fighting scenes took me a bit of time, but it was more of the fact that I'm soooo lazy...' Ah well. *happy dance* Ch.8 is done! ^^

**~REVIEWS~**

**SliverKitsune-Hime~ **Thank you! ^^ I know I'm an awful person, making you wait this long for a review... I tried! *sniffle* Ahem. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter as much as the one before! ^^****

**Blue Demon Dragon~ **XD Thanks! Can't you jut imagine a tiny Fluffy?! **KAWAII**!!! ^^ *huggles Sesshy plushie to self* XD XD XD Thanks for the review and my sister says thanks a bunch! ^^****

**Suki1~ **so happy! YAY! XD you made me sooo happy as well! Hehe, it was like I'd had one too many Dr. Peppers after that...^.~ Here's the new chapter (finally) and thanks for the word! ^_~ You may just see it in one of the chapters some day soon. :p~ Hope you enjoyed!****

**Eris Goddess of Chaos~ ***huggles* YAY! I've hooked in another! Muahahahaha! I shall now keep you reading forever! Kukukukuku*gag* Owie.. Stupid evil laugh...Ahem. Anyway, thank you so much! O.O *scratches head* I don't think it's the best...*blush* I'm just a humble little authoress here, lol. ^^ Hope you liked this chapter as well though! XD

**Sesshoumaruzgurl~ **You need to GET A LIFE. Seriously. That was such a pitiful flame. ^^ XD XD XD If you weren't part of my adoptive family, I'd kick your ass for whining so much. Well...maybe I will anyway, just for the hell of it. ^^ I made you short because you are, I know that you secretly are in love with pink so I just showed it out to the world, and I hope you accidentally lock yourself in that little dark closet as my penguins one by one steal your sanity and eat it with bologna. XD XD XD HAHA! You're not in this Chapter hehe. TTFN!

**Silverknight7~ **^___^ I finally updated! YAY! *the little purple people proceed to the happy dance* Here's Ch.8! YAY!

**KitsuneKagome23**~ I have officially continued! ^_~ like it?

**Lifeless-Kanna~ **YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! She likes! WOOHOO! *cabbage patch, raise the roof, do the chicken dance* wOOt wOOt! XD hehe. Yea, I'm an idiot. XP~ hehe. Hope you enjoy this one as much as I did (finally) writing it!

**Rachel (for both ^_^)~ **YAY! Another Hiei/Kag lover! YAY! *happy dance* Hope you like this one as well!

Demon Girl~ I'm glad you think it's good, lol. Here's the new chapter. ('Bout time, ne? Shame on me...*sigh*)

**HIEI'S MIKO-DEMONESS~  HAHAHAHAHAHA**! I know! He's so hot! *drool....grabs napkin...* what a nice bod...*drooooooool* hehe...I think I have a bit of a puddle going on here...^_~ It's his entire fault! ^^ Hope you liked! ^^ ((Evil homework! *stab stab*)****

**Punks-Rock~ **YAY! Another Punk! YAY! I'm not alone! YAY! ^_____________^ Ahem. Now we shall precede...lol! NOT! ^^ Anyway, I hop you liked it, and FINALLY I FRIGGEN UPDATED! *bangs head on computer desk til blood trickles down...O.O * I blame it all on Disturbed. It's their fault for making such a good song! XD

**Just an Inu Fan**~ HAHA! Isn't it so twisted?! It's like her father and mother were both friggen pimps! HAHA! No, they're basically adopted and so on. Each branch of the family as you may have noticed, either started with the original Inu-group, or from a few YYH char (Koenma) and lastly a few wonderful OC that just might be in here some day...*sigh* Kagome's true origins will be uncovered *soon!* And Souta and Mrs. Higurashi (sh, don't tell!) Aren't her real family! GASP! O.O I didn't say that out loud, so no one knows! O.O XD Hope you liked! Uhm...I soooo hope that she's not related to Hiei...O.O Euwww...Brother/Sister pairing...*shudder* I just am unable to picture that one...O.O Scary questions from your little head...Keep asking! ^^ hehe. 

**Pinkjingling**~ ^___________^ I'm glad! I try my best! XD****

**Khemosabi: **O.O I'm a bad influence, but you are just...O.O EVIL!!!!! *gasp* RUN PEDDLER!! RUN AWAY!!! O.O

**Cashmere****~ **Wowie. 20 minutes? Wowie. I really hope you didn't do that aloud, because I just tried to (yea, I know, I'm stupid) and it's really hard! O.O I'm thirsty now...o.O *grabs water, and waves* I updated! YAY! Hope you enjoyed!****

**Deadly thorn~ **XD I did! YAY! I hope you liked it a lot...cuz I did! ((Yea, I'm stupid...but hey! I don't know what's going to happen anymore than the next person!))****

**THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! ^-^**

**VaSr: Well. I wonder what's going to happen next.

InuYasha: --; aren't you supposed to know?!

**VaSr: *blink blink* I suppose that I _should_...but I don't. ^^'

Kagome: ... -.-'

Kikyo: *bashes Inu's head in* Why –bam- are –bam- you –bam!- so –BAM!- annoying?! –BOOOOMMM-

**VaSr: O.O *watches chibi Inu fly through the air, bounce off Pluto, and keep on trucking out of here!*

Peddler: *blink* Eh...Uh...Bai?

Khemosabi: ^^' Yea, why don't we do that? ...I'm scared...

Peddler: *nods* me too dude... LOOK! PURPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
V Clicky Clicky Clicky!!! XD Please? ^^**


End file.
